Spooky Dorm
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Ada keanehan yang terjadi pada diri si cantik Kim Jaejoong, sekembalinya DBSK dari promo album di Jepang. Sanggup kah ia dan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho melewati misteri ini. "Aku sudah tidak kuat, yun. - Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**Spooky Dorm**

HALLOOOOOO~ I am coming again.. Hahaha...

How are you, mina? Fine? Okay? Great? Awesome?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya kimmy bikin ff bergenre supranatural. And yeaaaah, dasarnya emang mental kimmy juga cemen, jadi kimmy ngetiknya pake merinding-merinding sendiri. hahahaha...

Semoga suka~ Kali ini, bagi siapapun yang baca di mohon untuk review, sedikit aja juga gak masalah kok, karena sekali lagi, ini FF pertama kimmy yang themanya mistis! Oke? Oke? (Salim)

.

.

Enjoy Reading..

.

.

(CHAPTER ONE)

.

**Dorm DBSK 23:54 KST**

Malam sudah beranjak sangat larut ketika kelima namja tampan dan hampir mendekati kata sempurna yang diidolakan seluruh remaja di seluruh penjuru dunia tiba di Dorm mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. U-know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xia Junsu dan Max Changmin. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Mereka adalah DONG BANG SHIN KI.

Selama satu minggu ini, kelima member DBSK berada di Jepang dalam rangka menyelesaikan promo album Jepang mereka, meskipun Jepang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi mereka, tetap saja mereka merindukan Korea dan tentunya kasur nyaman mereka di Dorm DBSK, setelah satu minggu ditinggal, Dorm mereka terasa sedikit dingin dan juga berdebu. Tapi mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memperhatikan keadaan dorm. Bahkan si cantik Hero Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat bawel tentang kebersihanpun kali ini hanya diam saja. _Eh.. diam saja? _Agak aneh. Namja cantik yang sejak tahun 1986 tidak pernah berhenti bicara itu, mendadak diam ketika masuk ke dorm. Aneh bukan?

Kim Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, tatapan matanya terfokus ke jendela yang menuju ke balkon utama dorm mereka, ia bahkan tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keributan yang disebabkan oleh duo rusuh DBSK, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Padahal selama di perjalanan dari Jepang menuju ke Dorm, Jaejoong masih seperti biasanya, masih bawel dan hobby bermanja-manja dengan Yunho.

"Boojae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho, leader, appa, dan sekaligus kekasihnya ketika merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri namja cantiknya.

"….." Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari namja cantik itu.

Ketiga member tersisa jadi bingung, Junsu berhenti menggerutu, Yoochun berhenti bermain handphone, bahkan Changmin sampai menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah keripik kentangnya sejenak. Hanya sejenak.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan namja cantiknya Yunho akhirnya mengikuti sang kekasih, masuk ke kamar mereka. Jaejoong berhenti tepat di cermin besar kamar mereka, lalu mengelus permukaan cermin kosong itu.

Yunho menyentuh pelan bahu kekasihnya, "Boojae, ada apa?"

Seolah baru sadar dari sebuah mimpi, Jaejoong terkesiap dan menatap Yunho.

"Yunn.."

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong diam.

"Hey, ada apa Baby?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat anak perempuan kecil berlari kesini Yun, tapi ia hilang, aku hanya melihat pantulannya di cermin."

Jung Yunho mengernyit. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit merinding. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, kau hanya kelelahan. Sekarang kita istirahat, ne" bujuk namja tampan itu.

Yunho membawa kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan menggiringnya ke tempat tidur mereka. "Kau tidurlah, aku akan ambil handuk dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti bajumu dengan piyama." Lalu ia mengecup kening kekasihnya lembut.

Yunho keluar dari kamar tanpa menutup pintu, ia mendapati Junsu yang tertidur di sofa, Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan telefon genggamnya dan Changmin yang ... masih mengunyah.

Melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar, Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya, "Jae-Hyung kenapa Hyung?"

"Dia terlalu kelelahan, bicaranya agak sedikit ngawur." Jawab Yunho pelan. "Bangunkan Junsu, suruh ia pindah ke kamar dan kau sebaiknya cepat istirahat." Lalu ia menoleh pada si magnae, "Kau juga Changmin, berhentilah mengunyah dan tidur."

"Hmm.." Yoochun dan Changmin menjawab kompak.

Kemudian Yunho kembali ke dalam kamar dengan handuk dan air hangat, ia beranjak ke lemari pakaian mengambil piyama hangat bermotif hellokity milik kekasihnya dan tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah cermin besar itu. Mendadak ia bergidik dan menutup cermin itu dengan seprai yang ia ambil asal dari dalam lemari.

Dengan telaten ia membuka kancing kemeja kekasihnya dan mengelap tubuh mulus Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang, kekasihnya sudah tidur, wajahnya sedikit pucat, telapak tangannya juga terasa sangat dingin. Buru-buru ia mengganti pakaian Jaejoong dengan piyama dan menyelimutinya.

Yunho bermaksud membersihkan diri di kamar mandi kamar mereka, namun tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya baik-baik saja itu mati secara mendadak setelah beberapa kali berkedip. Perasaannya mulai gusar, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia keluar dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi depan. Lalu secepatnya kembali ke kamar, setelah memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja, Yunho tidur dengan memeluk namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang bangun, ia menciumi seluruh wajah beruang kesayangannya sebelum beranjak ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Hari ini ia berniat memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Yunho, dengan cekatan ia mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai memotong-motong sayuran. Entah karena sangat semangat atau memang ceroboh ia tidak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya sampai mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali.

Jaejoong merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada jarinya, ia meringis menahan sakit tapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak lama nasi goreng itupun matang, wanginya mengundang namja jangkung pencinta masakannya itu untuk bangun dan bergegas ke dapur.

"Hummm.. wangi sekali masakanmu Hyung, aku jadi merasa lapar." Katanya bersemangat.

"Memangnya pernah kau merasa tidak lapar?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak pernah sih. Hehe.. aku kan dalam masa pertumbuhan Hyung." Kekeuuh Changmin.

"Pertumbuhan apa lagi? Kau mau tumbuh sampai setinggi apa eoh?"

"Setinggi pohon kelapa di Hawaii, Hyung. Eung kyang kyang" Celetuk Junsu yang baru saja datang ke dapur.

"Duh. Dasar lumba-lumba, yang ada diotakmu hanya lautan dan pohon kelapa." Protes Changmin.

Namja cantik itu tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang selalu saja bertengkar itu. "Tolong bangunkan Yoochun , Suie." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Suruh Changmin saja, Hyung."

"Tidak bisa, aku kan magnae." Bantah Changmin.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya?" sahut Junsu.

_Blaa.. Blaa.. Blaa.._

_Blaa.. Blaa.. Blaa.._

Changmin dan Junsu masih saja terus berdebat, tanpa tahu bahwa Hyung cantiknya mendadak terpaku kosong.

_._

_Siiiiingggggg..._

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya tertarik ke dalam suatu dimensi ruang hampa, tanpa udara tanpa suara, ia masih melihat Changmin dan Junsu tapi tidak mampu mendengar suara mereka dan tidak mampu beteriak memanggil nama mereka. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya dihimpit sesuatu, sampai ia kesulitan bernafas.

.

"Hyunggg.."

"HYUNGGGGG! ! ! !" Junsu menguncang pundak Hyungnya keras, sudah sejak tadi ia dan Changmin terus memanggil Hyungnya, tapi orang yang dipanggil itu malah seperti tidak berada disitu, dengan tatapan mata yang sangat kosong.

Lagi. Jaejoong terkesiap, seakan baru kembali bernafas dan melihat ke arah dua dongsaengnya. Nafasnya memburu, "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Katanya.

Sepeninggal Hyung cantiknya, junsu melirik ke arah Changmin yang juga sedang melirik ke arahnya, "Jae-Hyung aneh." Kata Junsu, Changmin mengangguk.

Ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi Jaejoong melihat pantulan wajahnya, ia melihat sendiri bahwa wajahnya pucat, tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari kedua hidungnya, buru-buru ia membersihkan hidung dan wajahnya yang kini juga sedikit belepotan darah dan mengulas lipbalm berwarna pink yang tersedia di laci atas wastafel agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kondisinya.

Setelah kelima member DBSK lengkap, mereka mulai acara sarapan yang sebetulnya sudah sedikit terlambat itu. Ditengah sarapan Yoochun berkata, "Aku menemukan tetesan-tetesan bekas darah di kamar mandi."

Yunho menghentikan makannya, Junsu menghentikan makannya, Changmin masih lanjut makan, lalu Yoochun melanjutkan, "Siapa yang terakhir ke kamar mandi?"

Serentak Changmin dan Junsu menoleh ke arah Hyung cantik, Jaejoong yang gelagapan mencoba menghindari tatapan dua dongsaengnya, namun telat, Yunho sudah melihat wajah gugup kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmm aku .." Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Tadi jariku teriris pisau, nih lihat." Ia menunjukkan telunjuknya yang sedikit sobek.

Jung Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang disimpan di atas konter dapur dan berjalan ke tempat Jaejoongnya berada.

"Sudah ku cuci Yun, sudah tidak sakit." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tetap harus dibersihkan dengan alkohol dan ditutup, karena kalau tidak bakteri bisa masuk." Omel Yunho, "Kenapa bisa sampai teriris pisau? Kalau hal seperti ini terus terulang, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masak lagi, _Arrachi?"_

"Jangan berlebihan Yun, teriris pisau dan luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku kehabisan darah, sampai aku harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, lalu harus mendapatkan donor dan mendapat perawatan intensif. Dan … … … " Jaejoong masih mengoceh, ketiga member lainnya menghela nafas, kedua Hyung-nya sebetulnya sama. Sama-sama berlebihan.

.

.

Hari ini DBSK menghadiri acara MNet bersama-sama dengan boyband dan girlband lain, mereka sedang di ruang ganti khusus DBSK, setelah ini mereka akan bergegas ke ruang tunggu tepat dibelakang backstage, karena sebentar lagi mereka harus tampil.

Ternyata di ruang tunggu sudah terlebih dahulu ada member-member T-Ara, mereka semua terlihat mengobrolkan sesuatu yang serius sampai suasana tegang itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala sang magnae, ketika ia melihat wig hitam panjang, ia menggunakannya terbalik sehingga rambut panjang itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya, lalu mendekat dan berteriak tepat dibelakang kumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."**sahut mereka serempak.

Seluruh member DBSK dan staff yang berada disitu tertawa melihat reaksi para gadis itu, kecuali Jaejoong dan satu orang dari member T-Ara, Ahreum.

Dengan isyarat mata Ahreum meminta Jaejoong mengikutinya keluar dari backstage, dan dengan pikiran yang kosong Jaejoong mengikutinya. Yoochun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Hyung cantiknya mencoba menyikut sang Leader, memberitahunya bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

Ketika sadar situasi bahwa kekasih cantiknya tidak berada di ruangan, Yunho mencoba mencari keluar. Menanyakan kebeberapa staff yang kebetulan lewat, tentang keberadaan Jaejoongnya. Seorang staff mengatakan ia melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan linglung ke arah tangga ujung.

_Tangga ujung? Tangga yang mengarah ke atap gedung?_

Yunho semakin resah. Dengan sedikit berlari ia mengejar kekasihnya, ketika sampai di atap gedung, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sendirian, benar-benar sendirian, berdiri, memandang ke bawah dimana mobil-mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya, semerbak harum bunga menyambut Yunho, bahkan semakin mendekati ke arah Jaejoong wewangian itu tak juga pergi, justru semakin tajam menghempas indera penciumannya.

"Boojae.." takut bahwa ia akan membuat Jaejoong kaget, Yunho mendekati dan memanggil namanya pelan-pelan.

"Kau siapa?" sosok pucat itu berbalik menghadap Yunho.

**DEGH! ! !**

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan bercanda!" bentak Yunho, ia betul-betul khawatir, mana mungkin Jaejoong tidak mengenali dirinya. Detik berikutnya Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat dan,

_Gasp.._

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meluruh lemas dan hampir terhempas ke lantai andai saja Yunho tidak cepat menangkap dan memeluknya.

.

"Yunn.." suara Jaejooong pelan, ketika matanya membuka perlahan dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa berada disini, Baby?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Disini dimana maksudmu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, _Oh Tuhan, apa __yang terjadi pada kekasihnya…_

.

.

Setelah acara selesai, para member DBSK kembali ke dorm, hari belum terlalu malam, Junsu memaksa Changmin menemaninya bertanding playstation, Yoochun memasang earphonenya agar telinganya tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara dari dua orang yang kebisingannya bahkan melebihi para pendemo dibundaran HI. Jaejoong sibuk di dapur menyiapkan camilan dan _cake-cake_kecil untuk anak-anaknya dan Jung Yunho sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoongnya. Sambil masih terus memikirkan kejadian di atap gedung MNet.

"Kriieeeeetttt..."

Tiba-tiba jendela di pojok _living room_mereka terbuka. Sesaat semua yang berada disitu saling berpandangan. Aneh. Seluruh member sedang berkumpul dan tidak ada yang membuka jendela. Selang sesaat, angin menerbangkan gorden putih panjang tersebut, Jaejoong baru saja hendak bangun, namun Yunho menahan lengannya.

"Chun, bisa kau tutup jendelanya?" suruh Yunho.

"Ak.. Aku takut Hyung." Jawab Yoochun si penakut.

.

_Hening.._

_._

"Ada seseorang yang menangis di luar balkon, Yun." Kata Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya.

"Aku jadi merinding Hyung." Kata Changmin.

"Jaejoong Hyung, kau membuat kami takut." Cicit Junsu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, "Bisa kah seseorang menutup jendelanya sekarang, Min atau Junsu." mohon Yunho. "Badan Boojae sangat dingin."

Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Shim Changmin bangun dan menutup jendela yang terbuka sendiri itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian jendela terbuka sendiri di _living room,_mereka memutuskan masuk ke kamar masing-masing, mencoba meredam ketakutan dengan tidur.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di atas kasur mereka, namun Jaejoong kembali merasakan dadanya dihimpit sesuatu, dan di telinganya suara tangisan menyayat hati itu masih saja terdengar, merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak bisa tidur, ia akhirnya duduk di atas kasurnya. Suasana kamarnya gelap dan dingin, Yunhonya tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, mau tidak mau Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Suara tangisan itu belum berhenti, bahkan sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, setelah kalah melawan rasa penasarannya, Jaejoong berniat beranjak pergi ke balkon _living room_ tepatnya ke jendela yang tadi terbuka sendiri, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menangis. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho lagi-lagi menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku mau ke balkon, Yun." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Tidak boleh." Larang Yunho.

"Aku mau melihat siapa yang menangis, Yun." Mohon Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak ada yang menangis, Boojae."

"Ada, Yun. Pasti anak kecil itu."

"Anak kecil yang mana?" Yunho tanpa sadar mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Anak yang kemarin ku lihat di cermin itu." Jaejoong menunjuk cermin besar di kamar mereka. Lalu ia menunduk seakan takut dengan tatapan Yunho, dan mulai terisak.

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini." Yunho melembut.

"Aku takut, Yun. Aku melihat anak kecil itu, dan dia sekarang menangis." Yunho menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukkannya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Ia mengecupi wajah Jaejoong dan menyanyikan _Lullaby _kesukaan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Saat merasa Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tertidur, Yunho bangkit pelan-pelan dari kasur, membetulkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Jujur saja ia memang sangat takut, tapi rasa khawatir akan kondisi Jaejoong membuatnya ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Memeriksa apa ada kerusakan pada engsel jendela? Kunci jendela? Atau apa saja yang mungkin masuk logika. Tapi semua dalam keadaan baik. Ia menyibak gorden putih itu dan melihat keluar, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar namun ia sangat terkejut mendapati Jaejoong tidak ada di kasurnya. Yunho mencari ke kamar mandi juga tidak ada, kemudian ia berlari ke dapur juga tidak ada. Dengan panik ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa ditemukan di salah satu kamar mereka.

Kemudian junsu mendengar suara Hyung cantiknya seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di luar, tepatnya _di balkon._

"Jaejoong Hyung, disini!" Teriak Junsu.

.

"Jae Hyung?" sapa Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh, wajahnya sangat pucat seperti mayat.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Junsu pelan-pelan.

"….."

"Boojae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menangkupkan telapak tangan hangatnya di pipi Jaejoong yang sangat dingin.

Jaejoong masih diam, bahkan setelah Yunho membawa ia masuk ke dalam. Dia terlihat sangat linglung dan … kosong.

Yunho membawa kekasihnya kembali ke kamar dan membaringkannya kembali ke kasur, kemudian Changmin masuk membawakan Hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu segelas air hangat.

"Jaejoong Hyung seperti kerasukan." Celetuk Junsu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan _duck-butt."_Protes Changmin.

"Kalian jangan mulai ribut bisa tidak sih, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, Jae Hyung dan Yunho Hyung butuh istirahat." Ajak Yoochun sambil menarik paksa tangan kedua biang onar itu dari kamar Hyungnya.

Setelah ketiga dongsaengnya keluar dari kamar, Yunho mendekap tubuh dingin kekasihnya sangat erat dan berbisik, "Ada apa denganmu sayang, ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho.

"Anak itu."

Yunho menunggu kekasihnya melanjutkan.

"Anak itu kesepian, Yun. Dia menangis dan meminta aku menemaninya." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, mata hitam bening itu kembali kesemula, kembali terlihat hidup, setelah tadi hanya terlihat kekosongan. _Jaejoongnya kembali._

"Tidak ada siapapun sayang, tidak ada anak kecil dan tidak ada yang menangis." Jelas Yunho pelan.

"Ada, Yun. Aku melihatnya, aku juga berbicara padanya. Dia menginginkan aku menjadi temannya, Yun." Jelas jaejoong.

"Shhh.. tidurlah, kau terlalu kelelahan sayang." Yunho mengecup bibir cherry kekasihnya lembut, "Aku disini menjagamu." Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

.

.

Pagi hari datang lebih lama dari biasanya, tadi malam adalah sebuah malam yang panjang bagi kelima member DBSK. Namja cantik itu masih tertidur di kamarnya, semalaman tidurnya tidak tenang, meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, keringat terus keluar, dan wajahnya juga sangat pucat, Yunho membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong dan keluar dari kamar, lagi-lagi tanpa menutup pintu, ia sengaja membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Ketiga dongsaengnya terlihat tenang pagi ini, mereka membuat sarapan seadanya, _toast bread_dan _Jam._Yunho tersenyum menyapa mereka, lalu duduk di kursi tempat ia memang biasanya duduk. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, lingkaran hitam dimatanya membuatnya terlihat lebih mengenaskan.

"Teh hijau untukmu, Hyung. Hati-hati masih panas." Junsu menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau mengepul ke hadapannya.

"_Gomawo,_Su."

"Jae Hyung belum bangun, Hyung? Tanyanya lagi.

"Belum. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat lebih lama." Jawab Yunho sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jae Hyung, belakangan ini jae Hyung sangat aneh dan menakutkan?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, Min. Aku tidak berani menerka-nerka, yang jelas keadaannya membuatku betul-betul sangat khawatir." Suara Yunho terdengar sangat resah.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ceritakan hal ini pada manager Hyung?" saran Yoochun.

Jung Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan usul namja berjidat luas itu.

.

Tiba-tiba…

.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." **_terdengar suara Jaejoong yang menjerit histeris.

"Boojae…" dengan berlari Jung Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan menemukan kekasihnya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya yang mengotori wajah dan piyamanya. Ketiga dongsaengnya yang ikut masuk ke kamar sempat shock melihat keadaan Hyung mereka, kekhawatiran terpampang jelas di wajah semua yang berada disitu.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan, Jaejoong berlaku aneh?" tanya manager Hyung yang langsung datang ke dorm DBSK sesaat setelah Yunho menelefonnnya.

"Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Hyung." Jawab Junsu, karena disana hanya ada Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin jadi merekalah yang menceritakan seluruh detail kejadian yang terjadi pada Hyung cantik mereka. Yunho sedang berada di kamar menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis terisak-isak setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku punya kenalan paranormal. Dari cerita kalian, aku rasa Jaejoong diganggu makhluk halus." Tebak Manager Hyung.

"Ku rasa juga begitu, Hyung. Jaejoong Hyung seperti kerasukan." Junsu menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Suruh paranormal itu cepat kemari Hyung, aku bisa gila lama-lama." Yoochun si baby penakut mengusulkan idenya.

Manager mereka kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya dan berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya yang kemungkinan besar si paranormal tersebut.

"Dia akan datang kesini malam ini." Kata Manager Hyung setelah menutup telefonnya.

"Kenapa harus malam sih Hyung, tidak bisa sekarang saja?" pinta Yoochun.

"Jidat Hyung, dimana-mana hantu itu munculnya malam. Kalau muncul pagi-pagi begini biasanya namanya bukan hantu tapi tukang bubur."

_Pletakk.._

Changmin dihadiahi dua jitakan setelah leluconnya dinyatakan gagal. Kenapa hanya dua? Karena Junsu masih sibuk mencerna maksud kata-kata Changmin.

"Beruntung hari ini kalian _free._Jadi kalian semua bisa berkumpul disini saat paranormal itu datang._"_Kata Manager Hyung mereka.

Yoochun menghembuskan nafas frustasinya.

.

.

Malam akhirnya tiba juga, dan paranormal yang ternyata seorang wanita dengan _gipsy style_ dan berdandan sedikit nyentrik itu kini sudah berada di dorm DBSK. Baru berada di depan pintu dorm saja ia sudah melakukan hal yang aneh, ia menyentuh pintu dorm lalu seperti membaca rentetan mantra dan baru setelah itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya ia professional. Sepertinya. Ya, semoga saja.

Mereka semua, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, manager Hyung dan wanita itu duduk di _living room_dengan atmosphere tegang yang sangat kentara.

Setelah sedikit berdeham si paranormal itu berkata, "Aku minta Jaejoong langsung yang bercerita."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap wanita itu, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping, meminta persetujuan dari kekasih tampannya. Yunho mengangguk dan menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong untuk menguatkannya.

"Malam itu kami semua baru pulang dari Jepang, aku merasakan ada yang lain dengan dorm kami. Sesuatu yang asing. Kemudian tidak lama aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari, ia seperti mengajakku, ia berlari ke arah kamar kami, lalu setelah aku mengikutinya ia menghilang, aku hanya melihat pantulannya dicermin." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia seperti enggan melanjutkan.

"Lalu?" pancing wanita itu.

Jaejoong diam, tangannya gemetaran, ia menggeleng pelan menolak melanjutkan cerita,

"Boleh aku saja yang melanjutkan cerita?" sela Yunho, ia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya tertekan.

Paranormal itu menatap Yunho tajam, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk juga.

"Kemarin malam ketika di kami mengisi acara di gedung MNet, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja pergi ke atap gedung itu, sendirian, ketika aku mendekati dan menyapanya, ia tidak mengenaliku dan …"

"Itu bukan Jaejoong." Potong wanita itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kau temui saat itu bukan kekasihmu." Jelasnya lagi.

Semua yang berada disitu membelalakan mata mereka, nafas Jaejoong memburu, tiba-tiba ia seperti sesak nafas. Tangannya meremas kuat tangan Yunho, Jaejoong mendadak menatap paranormal tersebut dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan, ia berteriak hiateris, "Sudah.. cukup.. Dadaku sakit.. hentikan saja.. Suruh dia pergi.. Suruh dia pergi! !"

"Siapa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah wanita paranormal itu.

Paranormal itu berjalan ketempat Jaejoong duduk, lalu..

_**Plaaakkk..**_

"Keluar kau dari tubuhnya! ! !" teriak wanita itu.

Yunho terkejut, Yoochun, junsu dan Changmin terkejut, semua terkejut, paranormal itu menampar Hyung kesayangan mereka.

Yunho mencekal tangan wanita aneh yang lagi-lagi hendak menapar wajah kekasihnya,

"HENTIKAN! ! !" Yunho berseru keras, "Sebaiknya kau memang pergi dari sini. Ini semua tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini!" Marah Yunho, ia tidak terima kekasihnya ditampar oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatap Yunho, "kau mau aku menolong kekasihmu atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat dingin. "Kau tahu, tubuh kekasihmu dikendalikan oleh makhluk halus. Kalau tidak segera ditolong, ia akan mengambil alih jiwa kekasihmu ini, lalu akibatnya kekasihmu minimal akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan lebih buruknya, jiwanya akan pergi meninggalkan raganya dengan kata lain, ia bisa meninggal, karena hal yang kau sebut bodoh ini." Jelasnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih bersahabat.

.

"Yunn…" suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat lemah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, baby?"

"Dadaku rasanya terbakar, Yun. Sakit." Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho beralih kepada wanita itu, "Maafkan aku tentang yang tadi, dan lakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Jaejoong, ku mohon."

Semua orang yang berada disitu terdiam, Yoochun menyurukkan wajahnya ke bantal sandaran sofa, mungkin ia adalah yang paling menderita disini. Junsu dan Changmin terlihat menahan nafas, dan manager Hyung sibuk memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku butuh waktu, aku harus mempelajarinya dan melakukan ritual yang tepat. Malam ini, kau jaga kekasihmu dengan baik, jangan mengalihkan matamu sedetikpun darinya." Ia menghela nafas dan beralih menatap yang lain, "Dan untuk kalian semua, bersikaplah senormal mungkin, semakin kalian merasa takut maka kekuatan jahat akan semakin mengendalikan pikiran kalian. Tuhan bersama kalian. Aku harus pergi sekarang." kemudian ia beranjak setelah sebelumnya melihat ke arah balkon dan gorden putih yang menutupi jendela.

.

.

Setelah wanita paranormal itu pulang, tidak lama manager merekapun pamit, tinggallah mereka berlima dengan posisi yang tetap sama, tidak ada yang beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya.

"Su, antarkan aku ke kamar mandi, yuk." Pinta Yoochun.

"Hah? Kau gila ya, masa kesitu saja minta diantar." Tolak Junsu sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dibelakang Yoochun.

"Chun, bersikaplah normal." sang leader memperingati.

Yoochun manggut-manggut, lalu dengan keberanian yang diada-adakan, ia pergi juga ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung.." kali ini Changmin yang bersuara.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang kentara sekali lelah.

"Aku lapar."

Semua yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop._

.

.

Keadaan Jaejoong masih belum membaik, ia masih sering tiba-tiba seperti orang linglung, atau berteriak histeris dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Jaejoong juga tidak mau makan. Butuh kesabaran yang cukup banyak saat menyuapinya makan. Dan berutung karena jaejoong memiliki Yunho yang extra sabar merawatnya 24 jam.

Semenjak Jaejoong sakit, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin mendadak berubah menjadi dewasa, mengurus segala keperluan mereka sendiri, membuat makanan sendiri, mereka tidak punya tempat bermanja-manjaan, mereka merindukan Hyung cantiknya dan berharap Jaejoong secepatnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan kadang ia tidak merespon suara ataupun sentuhan dan wajahnya selalu pucat. Meskipun demikian ia selalu menolak diajak ke rumah sakit dan Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Malamnya, wanita paranormal yang kemarin, datang berkunjung sebentar ke dorm DBSK, ia membawa sebuah tanaman seperti bamboo kering di dalam sebuah pot kaca dan menaruhnya di jendela dekat balkon dan berpesan agar tidak ada satupun yang memindahkan tanaman itu. Kemudian ia buru-buru pamit setelah membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Jaejoong yang entah apa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya DBSK memilik jadwal yang lumayan padat, pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah mingguan, acara on air di salah satu stasiun tivi, latihan koreografi baru untuk lagu mereka, dan juga mengisi siaran radio malam.

Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk di dorm dan dengan semangat professionalitas mereka melakukan semua kegiatan dengan maksimal, termasuk Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sehat hari ini dan Jung Yunho sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm mereka, seluruh member tertidur di _Van,_ sepertinya mereka kelelahan, tapi kelelahan fisik seperti hari ini seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kelelahan psikis yang mereka alami beberapa hari belakangan.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yunho dengan sebuah selimut tipis menyelimutinya, selimut pink bermotif beruang yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Junsu terlihat terlelap di jok belakang bersama Changmin, dan Yoochun yang juga terlelap dengan earphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Van_mereka tiba di depan gedung dorm DBSK, manager Hyung dan juga supir Ahjussi langsung pulang, karena malam yang juga semakin larut.

.

.

Tadinya Yunho pikir, malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena seharian ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat sehat. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, ketika mereka memasuki dorm, suasana dorm mereka sangat gelap, petugas gedung bilang terjadi kerusakan pada gardu listrik untuk aliran lantai tempat dorm mereka berada. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mereka harus rela bergelap-gelapan malam ini dan berharap kerusakan listrik ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Yunho mencari-cari senter atau apapun yang membantu penerangannya namun yang ia temukan hanya lilin. Kemudian ia mengambil pemantik api dan menyalakan beberapa lilin lalu meletakkannya di sudut-sudut dorm agar seluruh ruangan mendapatkan sedikit penerangan.

Suasana mencekam kembali menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka berusaha bersikap sewajar-wajarnya. Yunho selalu mendekap Jaejoong bersamanya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar. Dengan kondisi fisik yang lelah di tambah tekanan batin seperti ini, membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun ia tahu ia hanya akan lebih membuat Jaejoong menderita apabila ia melakukannya.

Dengan sabar Yunho menyuruh membernya untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat, sepertinya lagi-lagi mereka harus melewati malam yang berat. Yunho mengendong Jaejoong _bridal style _ke kamar mereka, api lilin di kamar mereka bergoyang-goyang seakan tertiup angin, padahal tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk angin masuk, seluruh jendela dan ventilasi tertutup rapat. Jaejoong memperhatikan api itu dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan, tidak lama api itu padam dengan sendirinya.

Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan api lilin yang padam, ia memilih mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat dan mengelap wajahnya, lalu ia kembali membasahi handuk itu dan membawanya, ia duduk di samping kasur dan mengelap wajah kekasih cantiknya dengan lembut, Jaejoongnya tersenyum. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut kekasihnya dan mengulumnya sebentar. Perasaannya sedikit membaik saat itu. Namun,

_Tesss…_

Setetes darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi panik, handuk yang basah yang tadi dipakai mengelap wajah itu kini di pakai untuk menahan laju darah yang keluar dari hidung kekasihnya. Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia merutuki kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ia benci melihat Jaejoong yang lemah. Tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri Karena tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik.

.

Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas lagi dalam tidurnya, membuat Yunho semakin dan semakin resah. Dalam suasana kamar yang gelap gulita, ia mengecup dahi dan pipi Jaejoong, dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang sambil mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Eunggghh.."

"Tenanglah, Baby."

Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedetikpun, sejak tadi ia hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti meracaukan sesuatu,

"Yunn..."

"Ya sayang..."

"Yunniee.." dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaejoong terus bergumam.

"Ada apa, Boojae?"

Mata Jaejoong membuka perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata sembab dan suara seraknya, ia berkata,

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun."

"Shhh.. Jangan bicara ngawur. Istirahatlah. Aku disini, sayang. Aku disini." Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang pantang baginya untuk menangis, kini akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah tidak tahan, ia menggengam erat jemari Jaejoong dan menciuminya. Tangan kekasihnya sangat dingin.

Sekelibat bayangan seperti anak kecil itu menampakan diri di cermin, Yunho melihatnya. Ya. Yunho melihatnya!

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun.." kalimat terakhir Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"**BOOJAEEEEEE! ! !"**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooky Dorm**

Ohayo, Minnaaaa.. Apa kareba? Lah.. lah.. jadi orang Makasar.. hahaha..

Kimmy cantik datang lagi.. (ditimpukin readers)..

Ini Spooky dorm part dua yah, entah makin serem atau makin gak jelas, semoga bisa dinikmati aja lah.. jangan lupa review ya, kalau sempet.. Gomawo..

.

.

.

_**Before….**_

Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas lagi dalam tidurnya, membuat Yunho semakin dan semakin resah. Dalam suasana kamar yang gelap gulita, ia mengecup dahi dan pipi Jaejoong, dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang sambil mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Eunggghh.."

"Tenanglah, Baby."

Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedetikpun, sejak tadi ia hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti meracaukan sesuatu,

"Yunn..."

"Ya sayang..."

"Yunniee.." dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaejoong terus bergumam.

"Ada apa, Boojae?"

Mata Jaejoong membuka perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata sembab dan suara seraknya, ia berkata,

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun."

"Shhh.. Jangan bicara ngawur. Istirahatlah. Aku disini, sayang. Aku disini." Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang pantang baginya untuk menangis, kini akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah tidak tahan, ia menggengam erat jemari Jaejoong dan menciuminya. Tangan kekasihnya sangat dingin.

Sekelibat bayangan seperti anak kecil itu menampakan diri di cermin, Yunho melihatnya. Ya. Yunho melihatnya!

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun.." kalimat terakhir Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**"BOOJAEEEEEE! ! !"**

.

.

.

Detik itu juga Yunho langsung meminta tolong membernya untuk menelepon dokter, dia tidak bisa terus menerus menuruti perkataan wanita paranormal itu yang selalu melarangnya untuk menghubungi dokter, persetan dengan semua omongannya, Yunho sudah tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya terus kesakitan dan bahkan hampir menyerah.

Suasana dorm DBSK sangat tegang, terlihat kecemasan dan wajah khawatir dari seluruh penghuninya yang tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan, tidak lama dokter yang tadi dihubungi oleh Yoochun untuk memeriksa Jaejoong pun datang, tampangnya terlihat mengantuk, semoga saja dia bisa memeriksa jaejoong dengan benar, harap Yunho. Lalu dokter dengan tampang ngantuk itu meminta agar semua keluar dari ruangan supaya ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Mungkin ini adalah lima belas menit yang paling lama dalam hidup Yunho ketika ia harus menunggu dokter itu keluar dan memberitahu apa hasil pemeriksaan terhadap kondisi kekasih cantiknya.

"Dia sehat."

Satu kalimat singkat yang sungguh membingungkan.

"Hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop. Coba ajak dia jalan-jalan, refreshing, supaya tidak stress." Sarannya. "Tidak usah khawatir, tadi aku sudah memberinya suntikan vitamin dan kurasa besok pagi kondisinya bisa sedikit membaik dan kembali segar bugar." Jawab dokter itu enteng.

Junsu yang otaknya lambat saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu, apalagi Yunho. Jelas-jelas kekasihnya tadi jatuh pingsan dipelukannya dalam keadaan sangat lemas, tapi dokter itu bilang Jaejoongnya baik-baik saja.

"Jidat-Hyung, kau menghubungi dokter apa sih barusan? Aneh sekali." Protes Changmin pada Yoochun.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan melepas penat, siapa tahu benar yang dikatakan dokter semalam bahwa Jaejoong butuh refreshing. Untungnya Manager-Hyung mereka sangat baik dan pengertian, ia memberikan mereka cuti satu minggu, atau setidaknya sampai keadaan jaejoong membaik, lalu mereka berlima pergi ke sebuah villa indah di dekat pantai tertutup di sebelah utara seoul atas rekomendasi manager-Hyung juga. Pantai yang jarang dikunjungi orang, Karena letaknya yang diujung.

Mereka berangkat setelah makan siang dengan _Van _ DBSK tanpa supir. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bergantian menyetir. Sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk dibelakang bersama jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho dengan sangat nyaman.

Setibanya di villa tersebut, hari sudah beranjak gelap.

Villa bercat putih itu sangat indah, besar, dan terlihat kokoh, seorang penjaga villa bertubuh agak gemuk dan berwajah bundar menghampiri mereka, "Selamat datang, di White Villa." Sambutnya, "Mari ikut saya."

Kelimanya mengikuti si pria wajah bundar itu masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong mengamati villa itu lamat-lamat dan sekeliling halaman yang ditumbuhi _Acanthus ilicifolius _atau Sea Holly, semak besar yang merambat , dengan tinggi yang bahkan mencapat 1,5 meter, dengan mahkota bunga yang merekah indah namun berduri tajam-tajam. Ia menghela nafas pelan, Yunho yang melihatnya hanya merangkul bahu mungil kekasihnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mengikuti yang lain yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk.

Keadaan di dalam villa jauh lebih indah, lampu-lampu Kristal mewah menjuntai , sebuah grand piano di sudut ruangan dan jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke bibir pantai. Ruangan ini tidak besar, namun hangat. Puas dengan ruang depan, kelimanya mulai beranjak ke ruang tengah.

Berbeda dengan ruang depan, ruang tengah villa tersebut sedikit bernuansa klasik. Dengan penerangan yang kurang begitu terang, hanya dibantu lampu-lampu antic kecil, dan _kamin (perapian). _Sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon dan karpet tebal berwarna serupa. Suasana di ruangan ini agak sedikit membuat bulu kuduk merinding, terutama dengan adanya sebuah lukisan wajah abstrak yang cukup mengerikan tergantung di dinding ruang tengah itu dan sebuah jam kuno dengan lonceng yang terlihat tua.

Setelah itu si penjaga villa mulai beranjak untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka dapur kecil dan ruang makan villa, sungguh dapur dan ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Saat semua orang sibuk mengagumi keindahan interior dapur dan ruang makan, Jaejoong justru masih terfokus pada lukisan aneh di ruang tengah, menyadari bahwa kekasihnya masih tertingal di ruang tengah , Yunho kembali menghampiri namja cantik itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan dengan di rangkul Yunho ke tempat yang lainnya berada.

Terakhir, penjaga villa itu menunjukkan kamar-kamar tidur mereka, karena di villa tersebut terdapat banyak sekali kamar, maka Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin memilih tidur sendiri-sendiri, mereka bahkan sedikit bertengkar, memperebutkan kamar dengan view menghadap keselatan, karena view tersebut menyajikan pemandangan pantai lepas dan haluan tempat perahu-perahu kecil ditambatkan.

Akhirnya dengan bijaksana Yunho memutuskan bahwa kamar itu akan ditempatinya dengan Boojaenya. _Bijaksana sekali, bukan?_

Dengan berat hati Yoochun memilih kamar disamping kiri kamar tadi, dengan view hampir serupa, namun haluan perahu-perahu kecil itu tidak terlihat dari kamarnya. Lalu Changmin memilih kamar di samping kanan kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong, dengan view haluan perahu-perahu dan hamparan semak-semak. Dan Junsu, dari awal dia tidak ikut berebut kamar, karena ia sudah menemukan kamar dengan view menghadap pohon-pohon kelapa, sungguh hanya Junsu yang menganggap pemandangan itu menarik. Setelah menaruh koper dan _stuff_ mereka di kamar masing-masing, semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan rencana untuk besok.

.

Tiba-tiba …

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHA….**

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di ruang tengah villa itu langsung melonjak kaget karena suara tawa itu, bahkan keripik kentang ditangan changmin berhamburan ke wajahnya sendiri saking kagetnya.

"YAAAAKKK.. Chunnie, Lepaskan! !" Teriak Junsu yang dipeluk Yoochun sampai nyaris mati kehabisan nafas.

.

**HIHIHIHIHAHAHA..**

Suara itu terdengar semakin kencang, Hyung penjaga villa itu langsung terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir serius.

"Tenang dulu.. tenang dulu.. " Ia meraba sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya dan ternyata benar, suara tawa mengerikan itu berasal dari telfon genggamnya.

"Mianhae, itu suara ringtone handphoneku." Sebuah senyum bodoh tampak di wajah bundarnya.

Tanpa sadar jaejoong menghela nafas lelahnya dengan sedikit kencang dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho.

Penjaga villa bernama Kang Ho Dong itu membaca pesan singkat di handphonenya dan mengangguk kecil, "Ini istriku, aku harus segera pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku, aku tinggal hanya 5 menit dari sini. Semoga kalian semua menikmati liburan kalian di villa ini." Katanya sambil mohon pamit.

.

Setelah penjaga villa itu pulang, tinggallah mereka berlima di ruang tamu villa tersebut, Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun mulai ribut berebut peta dan buku panduan wisata yang tadi diberikan oleh penjaga villa-hyung pada mereka, ketiga namja itu sibuk membulat-bulati tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi besok.

"Yunnie,.." rengek Jaejoong pada kekasih tampannya, ia duduk bersandar di dada bidang Yunho.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Dadaku sakit lagi." Mata besar indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Oh.. tidak lagi._

"Aku usap-usap pelan ya, jangan menangis, nanti tambah sesak." Yunho mulai mengusap-ngusap lembut dada kekasihnya, dikecupinya rambut halus Jaejoong.

Usapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Suie, Chunnie, Minnie, coba pelankan suara kalian." Titah Yunho, walaupun panggilan yang ditujukan pada ketiga namja itu sangat manis, perintah itu lebih tepatnya disebut sebuah ancaman, karena Yunho melakukannya sambil menatap ketiganya tajam.

"Baik, Hyung." Jawab anak-anak itu kompak.

.

**Teenggg.. Tenggg.. Tenggg.. Teenggg.. Tengggg..**

**Teenggg.. Tenggg.. Tenggg.. Teenggg.. Tengggg.. Tengggg..**

.

Jam kuno tua itu berdentang sebelas kali, suasana berubah suram, wajah semangat Yoochun berubah pias, Junsu berhenti mengoceh dengan suaranya yang seperti lumba-lumba, dan Changmin menelan keripik kentang terakhirnya dengat seidikit seret.

"Ah.. lebih baik kita tidur saja yuk." Ajak Yoochun.

"Yeay! ! Ayo tidur, supaya besok bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Riang Junsu.

"Sudah tidak sabar menyapa saudaramu di lautan, ne Hyung?" ejek Changmin.

"Changmin, Jangan mulai." Desis Yunho berbahaya.

Junsu nyengir menang. Changmin merenggut, dan Yoochun mulai beranjak ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringan kekasih cantiknya menuju kamar mereka.

"Selamat tidur, cantik." Yunho mengecup singkat bibir cherry yang selalu terlihat seperti permen dimatanya itu.

.

Yunho beranjak dari kasur tempat ia membaringkan kekasihnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi di luar kamar, karena tidak ada kamar mandi di kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat seseorang berbaju putih berjalan di lantai bawah, tidak terlalu jelas, tapi seperti sosok seorang perempuan yang berjalan merunduk dengan rambut yang menjuntai, merasa itu hanya halusinasinya saja, Yunho kembali meneruskan niatnya ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Yunho terus mencoba menepis apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh dia tidak pernah mau percaya dengan hal-hal mistis yang baginya hanya untuk memakut-nakuti orang bodoh. Dan dia bukan orang bodoh, setidaknya itulah yang ia percayai selama ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan Boojaenya, sebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya saat ia melihat kekasiihnya tidur tenang. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak akan bergumam tidak jelas lagi malam ini, harap Yunho.

Yunho menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut tebal dan memeluk kekasihnya erat, ia lagi-lagi mengendus wangi tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi candunya 24 jam dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat, malam itu Yunho akhirnya bisa sedikit beristirahat dengan baik, semalaman Jaejoongnya tidur sangat tenang, tidak mengigau, tidak menangis, tidak mengeluh dadanya sakit, tidak juga mimisan. Kesembuhan Jaejoong adalah anugerah bagi Yunho.

Dengan kaos V-neck putihnya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat bersinar, dengan senyum indah dia menertawai Junsu yang berlari-lari menuju pantai dengan sangat riang, seperti pemenang lotre, Changmin yang sibuk dengan kameranya dan berlagak layaknya photographer professional, dan Yoochun dengan kacamata sok coolnya dan cara jalan yang menujukkan ciri khas playboynya.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi untuknya selain melihat kekasihnya tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rangkulan posesivenya lalu mereka berdua saling menatap penuh cinta dan tersenyum.

.

.

Hampir seharian mereka bermain di pantai berwarna biru itu, mereka terus bersenda gurau tanpa sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai beranjak gelap. Mereka kembali ke villa dengan baju mereka yang basah, entah sudah berapa kali baju mereka kering dan basah, lalu kembali kering dan kembali basah. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju villa mereka, dan masih dengan saling berantem Junsu dan Changmin berkejar-kejaran dari pantai sampai ke villa.

Setelah sampai di villa dan berganti baju dengan piyama, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil meminum teh vanilla hangat dan cookies, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk berdempet-dempetan, dengan Changmin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dolphin Hyung, jari gendutmu menghalangi mataku, aish.." protes Changmin.

"Tapi aku juga mau lihat foto-fotonya." Kekeuh Junsu.

"Ya tapi jangan dipegang layarnya juga, Hyung."

Jaejoong terkikik melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, "Apa kalian tidak lelah bertengkar terus seharian?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Itu tanda cinta mereka Hyung, Lumba-lumba dan pohon kelapa." Jawab Yoochun.

.

"Foto ini aneh sekali." Kata Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, min? apanya yang aneh" tanya Yoochun.

"Seperti ada bayangan seseorang berdiri di belakang Jae-Hyung." Jawab Junsu yang juga memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Coba lihat?" Pinta Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton, tak pelak ia penasaran juga soal foto yang menurut Changmin aneh itu.

_**Degh..**__ Bayangan itu seperti yang kulihat semalam, _batin Yunho.

"Hapus, foto itu Min." Pinta Yunho.

"Sebentar, aku belum lihat." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, sayang. Hanya foto blur dengan pencahayaan yang aneh." Tolak Yunho, sambil melirik ke arah Changmin, berharap Changmin mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Ya, Jae-Hyung. Foto ini blur,dan sedikit silau." Tambah Changmin.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, masih dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai, mencoba merebut kamera yang dipegang Changmin.

"Boojae, kubilang tidak perlu dilihat." Titah Yunho tegas. "Lebih baik kau buatkan aku teh lagi, _Tea pot_ nya sudah kosong tuh." Tunjuk Yunho, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Jaejoong berdiri dan membawa teko beling itu ke dapur, mengisinya lagi dengan teh vanilla kesukaannya.

Selagi Jaejoong tidak ada disana, Yunho langsung mengintrogasi Changmin, "Apa adalagi foto yang aneh?"

"Ini, Hyung. Satu lagi. Disini bahkan jelas, seperti sosok seorang perempuan berdiri tepat di belakang Jae-Hyung." Tunjuk Changmin.

"Hapus foto-foto yang aneh, jangan biarkan Jaejoong sampai melihatnya." Perintah Yunho.

Ketiganya mengangguk, Yoochun mulai mengkerut, dia bahkan tidak melihat foto yang dimaksud tapi dia sudah ketakutan seperti itu.

.

"**YUNNNIEEEEEEEEEE**."

**Praaaaaaaaaanggggggggg…**

**.**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Jaejoong yang disusul dengan suara pecahan beling yang jatuh dari arah dapur. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho menghampiri kekasihnya yang terduduk lemas di lantai dapur, dengan tangan yang memegang pecahan beling besar yang hendak diarahkan ke nadinya.

"Boojae, buang.. buang benda itu." Bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh, wajahnya pucat, benar-benar pucat, tangannya mengenggam erat pecahan beling itu sampai mengelurakan darah segar yang berbau amis.

.

"**SAYAAANGGGG! ! !" **

Dengan cepat Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang meluruh dan hampir saja semua pecahan kaca itu merobek kulit mulusnya kalau saja Yunho tidak menangkapnya.

_Tuhan, apa lagi ini._

"Yun, aku mau pulang." Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Ya, kita pulang ya." Nafas Yunho memburu.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Iya, sayang, kita pulang." Jwab Yunho lagi.

"Aku mau pulang… ke jepang…" jawab Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketiga namja tersisa mengkerutkan kening mereka, _Pulang? Ke Jepang? _Apa maksud Hyung cantik mereka?

.

.

Dengan sangat bingung malam itu Yunho mengambil keputusan untuk tetap tinggal di villa, hari sudah malam, perjalanan menuju Seoul bukan perjalanan yang pendek, ia menghubungi Hyung berwajah bundar si penjaga villa, yang langsung datang dengan istrinya ke villa mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si penjaga Villa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho lesu.

"Hmm.. Ini aku membawakan Minyak urut untuk nona cantik ini, Diusap-usapkan saja, supaya badannya hangat." Kata istri si penjaga villa.

"Dia namja, Chagiya." Jelas suaminya.

"Benarkah? Yatuhan. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu, habisnya dia sangat cantik." Jawab si istri malu.

Hening sejenak, Jung Yunho mengusapkan minyak urut itu ke tubuh kekasihnya yang terasa dingin. Ia memijat-minjat pelan lengan dan kaki kekasihnya, lalu mengusap lembut telapak tangan kekasihnya yang tadi sempat di perban Junsu.

"Ho Dong Hyung, apa di Villa ini pernah terjadi hal-hal mistis?" tanya Junsu pada penjaga villa berwajah bundar itu.

"Kejadian Mistis?" ia berpaling menatap istrinya. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak pernah ada."

Junsu mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya seakan-akan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa di villa ini ada hantu?" tanya Junsu lagi kali ini lebih detail.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak ada yang seperti itu, disini." Jawab si istri sambil sedikit tertawa. "Ya kecuali kalian membawanya dari rumah." Jawabnya sambil bercanda.

_Membawanya dari rumah? Dari Dorm?_

"Ho dong Hyung, bisa tidak kau dan istrimu menginap saja disini malam ini? Sepertinya besok pagi-pagi sekali kami akan kembali ke Seoul. " Pinta Yunho.

Kang Ho Dong dan istrinya berpandangan lalu mengangguk kecil.

Hhah.. setidaknya ada orang lain selain mereka di Villa mala mini, pikir Yunho lega.

Malam ini, Yoochun, Changmin dan Jusu tidur satu kamar, di kamar Junsu atas paksaan Junsu tentunya, Kang Ho Dong dan Istrinya menempati kamar yang tadinya di tempat Changmin, lalu Jung Yunho dan Boojaenya tetap dikamar mereka, kekasihnya entah tertidur atau entah belum sadarkan diri, wajahnya sangat pucat dan seluruh badannya dingin. Yunho menghela nafas frustasi, _tidak bisakah dia tenang sebentar?_

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul, memotong liburan mereka yang seharusnya tiga hari itu. Jaejoong masih belum sadar, ia bahkan dibopong oleh Yunho masuk ke van, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan dingin, sepanjang perjalanan keheningan terus menyelimuti suasana di dalam Van, Yunho yang mencoba menahan dirinya untuk berteriak frustasi, hanya mampu mencium-ciumi puncak kepala kekasihnya yang ia sandarkan di bahunya.

Sesampainya di Seoul, hari sudah hampir malam, manager-Hyung mereka sudah berada di dalam dorm, bersama seorang dokter. Menurut Manager mereka, dokter yang terlihat sedikit tua namun sangat berwibawa itu adalah yang paling professional yang sengaja ia datangkan atas permintaan Yunho saat ia menerima telefon dari Yunho tadi pagi tentang berita kepulangan mendadak mereka dan kondisi jaejoong yang memburuk.

Setelah hampir setengah jam memeriksa Jaejoong dengan sangat teliti dan detail, dokter itu keluar dan menghampiri kelima orang yang duduk di ruang tamu dorm itu,

"Secara fisik, tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisinya, jantungnya baik, tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya juga normal, yang membuat saya tidak mengerti adalah suhu tubuhnya yang rendah dan hilangnya kesadaran diri pasien. Saya betul-betul minta maaf, karena tidak punya penjelasan untuk itu. Apa kalian pernah mencoba untuk memanggil _Shaman _untuk memeriksa kondisinya? Sepertinya sakitnya Kim Jaejoong bukan suatu penyakit yang bisa ditangani dokter." Dokter itu terlihat serius.

_Oh Damn.. _Yunho tidak mau percaya hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, ia justru meminta manager mereka memanggil dokter yang terkenal paling professional itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa hal seperti itu tidak ada, malah dokter tersebut menyarankan agar ia memanggil seorang _Shaman._

Akhirnya setelah dokter itu pamit, tidak lama manager mereka pun pamit, ia sedikit kerepotan mengurus ulang jadwal DBSK karena kejadian ini. Yunho memahami apa yang di alami oleh manager mereka, ia mencoba untuk tidak menambah lagi bebannya, lalu Yunho memutuskan untuk menghubungi wanita paranormal yang beberapa waktu lalu menangani kekasihnya. Ia menyerah akan kelogisan dan akal sehatnya, mungkin memang ia harus percaya dengan hal yang selama ini ia anggap bodoh itu.

.

Wanita gipsy itu datang langsung ke dorm mereka , hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, raut wajahnya tampak kusut, tergesa-gesa ia menghambur masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho, lalu memegang telapak tangan Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong sampai saat ini masih belum juga sadar, inilah yang membuat Yunho kalang kabut.

Yoochun menempel terus pada Junsu, sementara Changmin yang memiliki gengsi agak tinggi memilih berlagak berani dengan terus memasukkan kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar sebagai alibi tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Yunho, apa kekasihmu ini pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu tentang apa yang sering ia lihat?" wanita peramal itu beralih menatap Yunho, yang berdiri di pojok dengan wajah sedikit pias.

"Dia sering bilang, dia mendegar suara tangisan dari balkon dorm, suara seorang perempuan, lalu dia juga bilang dia melihat sosok gadis kecil yang berlarian di kamar kami, lalu menghilang di cermin besar ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk cermin yang dimaksud. "Ia bilang gadis kecil itu pernah meminta untuk ditemani bermain di tengah malam, lalu kekasihku juga bilang anak kecil itu ingin agar ia menjadi temannya. Lalu kemarin saat di villa, sebenarnya aku …." Jeda sejenak.

"Aku apa, Yunho?" desak si paranormal.

"Aku seperti melihat sosok seorang perempuan berpakaian putih dan berambut hitam menjuntai yang sangat panjang, aku kira itu hanya halusinasiku, kemudian saat melihat foto-foto yang ada di kamera Changmin, sosok yang kulihat itu tercetak jelas disana, berdiri di belakang kekasihku."

Semuanya menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Kemudian Yunho menambahkan, "kemarin sesaat sebelum jatuh pingsan, jaejoong bilang, ia ingin pulang.. pulang.. ke jepang.."

.

Peramal itu tampak berpikir keras, kemudian ia bertanya kembali, "Yunho, sewaktu kalian di Jepang, apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu?" tanya wanita gipsy itu lagi.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Di Jepang? Hmm.. Kami melakukan promo album, fanmeeting, photoshoot, lalu sempat juga mengunjungi sebuah asrama putri sebagai tamu kejutan salah satu program reality show." Jelas Jung Yunho.

"Asrama putri?" ulang wanita bertampang sedikit mengerikan itu.

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa yang Jaejoong lakukan disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Yunho.

Kemudian wanita itu memejamkan matanya, tangannya meremas kuat jemari Jaejoong, "Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu di asrama itu." Sahutnya sambil terpejam. "sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Jaejoong lakukan." Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sepertinya, aku ingat sesuatu." Sahut Junsu tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada namja imut tersebut.

"Waktu aku dan Jae-Hyung mau ke toilet, aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan para siswi asrama itu bercerita tentang penampakan sosok anak kecil di toilet asrama mereka, katanya anak kecil itu sering muncul di bilik ketiga pada toilet di lantai tiga. Katanya siapapun yang berani membuka pintu toilet itu akan melihat sosok gadis kecil yang mengenakan rok merah dan membawa sebuah sapu tangan yang juga berwarna merah. Dan sering terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam bilik toilet itu." Ia berhenti sejenak. Dengan wajah polosnya ia menatap seluruh penghuni disana, yang menahan napas selama mendengar ceritanya.

"Apa perlu aku lanjutkan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab si paranormal.

"Lalu aku dan Jae-Hyung tetap pergi ke toilet. Dan Jae-Hyung bilang, ia ingin mencoba masuk ke toilet bilik ketiga untuk membuktikan omong kosong siswi-siswi tukang gossip itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa Jae-Hyung betul-betul masuk ke bilik toilet ketiga itu atau tidak, karena aku saat itu sangat kebelet." Meskipun akhir cerita Junsu agak mengecewakan, nampaknya wanita gipsy itu mulai menemukan titik terang tentang hal yang dialami Jaejoong.

Wanita paranormal bertampang kusut itu menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap serius kepada Yunho, "Yunho, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yunho lirih.

"Bujuklah kekasihmu agar ia mau kembali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang diceritakan Junsu tadi, sepertinya Jaejoong memang masuk ke bilik ketiga toilet di lantai tiga asrama putri itu, arwah penghuni toilet itu menganggap kedatangannya sebagai teman baru, ia mengikuti Jaejoong, kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, kemanapun, bahkan ke villa kemarin." Jelasnya. Wanita peramal itu menghela nafas lalu menambahkan, "Sosok arwah tersesat itu berpura-pura polos dan kesepian, lalu meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi temannya, padahal arwah itu jahat, dia bahkan sangat kuat, aku tidak mampu menembus dinding kasat mata yang ia ciptakan untuk mulai memisahkan dunia Jaejoong dari kalian."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, Junsu Hyung bilang arwah penghuni toilet itu kan anak kecil, mana mungkin bisa sangat kuat?" tanya Changmin menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Arwah sialan itu menyamar, sosok aslinya tidak seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada jaejoong atau pada siswi-siswi di asrama itu."

"Sosok aslinya seperti apa?" tanya Yoochun si baby penakut.

"Yakin kalian mau mendengarnya?"

"ANIIIAA.." jawab Yoochun, sedangkan Changmin dan Junsu mengangguk serempak..

Paranormal yang sebetulnya cantik kalau tidak berdandan seram itu tersenyum, "Sosok aslinya adalah seperti apa yang di lihat Yunho. Dan kau, Yunho, bujuk kekasihmu untuk kembali. Jangan biarkan ia ikut dan pergi bersama dengan arwah tersesat itu."

.

Ia bangkit berdiri melepas genggaman tangannya pada jemari Jaejoong, dan meminta agar ketiga namja tersisa mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

Yunho beranjak mendekati tempat tidur dimana namja cantiknya terbaring tenang menutup matanya, meskipun Jaejoong terlihat damai dan indah, Yunho lebih suka melihatnya berceloteh, ngambek, atau bahkan menangis kesal karena digoda terus oleh dirinya. Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan mengusap lembut poni halus Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari dingin kekasihnya, di remasnya pelan, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya, Jaejoongnya tidak suka melihat dirinya menangis.

"Hey, Cantik, Lihat aku. Aku ada disini melihatmu, aku disini menunggumu bangun. Sayang, kembalilah. Jangan seperti ini, bagaimana aku sanggup…hidup tanpa dirimu?" Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Air mata yang susah payah ia tahan akhirnya mengalir juga. "Jangan ikut dengan anak kecil itu, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Jika kau pergi, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menjalani hari-hari dalam hidupku, karena kau…adalah hidupku… Kim Jaejoong."

.

Tanpa Yunho sadari ada sepasang mata yang mentapainya intens, dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Baby. Disini, disisiku. Kembalilah, aku menunggumu." Yunho meraih boneka gajah besar yang tergeletak di samping bantal kekasihnya, "Lihat, Changchang menunggumu. Hey, Induk dari segala gajah, cepat bangun, kasian nih anak-anakmu." Yunho menyentuhkan tangan Jaejoong ke boneka-boneka yang memenuhi tempat tidur mereka. Jaejoong selalu bilang bahwa boneka-boneka gajah, beruang, dan hellokitty itu adalah anaknya dan Yunho.

Jung Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir _kissable_ Jaejoong, menempelkannya lama dan mulai mengulumnya lembut. Disesapnya bibir pucat itu, rasa asin yang berasal dari air matanya tidak mampu mengalahkan manis bibir kekasihnya.

Yunho tersentak, sedikit kaget saat Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya. Dirasakannya bibir cherry itu bergerak pelan menyesap bibir hatinya, mata _doe _bulat itu mulai terbuka, memancarkan keindahan yang luar biasa bagi Yunho. Tidak ada mata seindah milik kekasihnya didunia ini.

.

"Baby.."

"Yunnie, kenapa menangis?" tanya kekasihnya pelan.

Namja tampan itu tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia hanya memeluk Jaejoong erat, sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong dan terisak-isak disana. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia memang tidak suka melihat Yunho menangis, tapi mendapati Yunho menangisi dirinya dan berubah menjadi cengeng karena takut ditinggal dirinya membuat dia tersenyum.

.

'_Maafkan aku, Yun.'_

_._

_._

_._

-To be Continue-

Yihayyyyy~ To be continue lagi.. hahahaha..

Yuk pindah ke kolom review. Lemes kalo kaga ada yang ngereview.. hueeee.. T^T

Byeee~ sampai jumpa di chap depan, chapter terakhir. Muach..


	3. Chapter 3

**Spooky Dorm 3**

Annyeonghaseyo.. I am back~

Mianhae ne, tadinya kimmy pikir chapter ini final, ternyata tunda dulu yah, belum sempet ngeberesin ending. Aku lagi sedikit sibuk sama tugas-tugas. Jadi ditunggu finalnya di chapter depan ya, yang semoga gak makan waktu lama. Sabar nde.. sekali lagi Mianhae.

Terimakasih untuk para readers **spooky dorm **tercinta,

**RianieYJ, Nee-chan Cassiebigeast, aoi ao, haruko2277, Cliviwu, Bigeast girl, Jenny, LoveYunjae, , NaeAizawa, jongwookie, RedsXiah, noaiy, nickeYJcassie, jaena, lee minji elf, ifa. , nunoel31, mita changmin, youngwoonrici, 3kjj, 6002nope, hanasukie, Clein cassie, YJYJheart, duvypanha, Octavia Jung, Elzha luv Changminnie, LoveJJonly, SWAGoneJae, shiro20, PhantoMiRotiC, kyu kyu, xena Hwang, miss jelek, kimJi- Yeon, dan para guest.**

.

.

**_Last Chap.._**

"Baby.."

"Yunnie, kenapa menangis?" tanya kekasihnya pelan.

Namja tampan itu tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia hanya memeluk Jaejoong erat, sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong dan terisak-isak disana. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia memang tidak suka melihat Yunho menangis, tapi mendapati Yunho menangisi dirinya dan berubah menjadi cengeng karena takut ditinggal dirinya membuat dia tersenyum.

_'Maafkan aku, Yun.' _

.

.

(NEW CHAPTER)

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berpelukan, Yunho enggan melepaskan Jaejoong, ia takut ia kehilangan Boojaenya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sosok bayangan dan sepasang mata yang masih merekam dan menatapi adegan haru antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, seraut wajah dengan ekspresi datar namun menyimpan misteri. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin pagi-pagi sekali sudah meninggalkan dorm, menuju bandara. Mereka bertiga diminta oleh manager Hyung untuk mengisi sebuah acara on air di Jeolando, karena jadwal DBSK yang berubah drastis sejak kejadian yang dialami Jaejoong, jadwal mereka banyak sekali yang di cancel, beberapa pihak penyelenggara ada yang menerima dengan lapang dada, tapi ada juga yang tetep ngotot meminta setidaknya perwakilan member DBSK untuk datang demi kepentingan acara mereka.

Maka tinggalah pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong di dorm, ketika matahari masih sayu-sayu bersinar, Yunho bangun dan beranjak dari kamar ke dapur untuk membuatkan kekasihnya segelas susu hangat. Namun ia terkejut bukan main melihat bercak noda basah di sofa putih ruang tengah dorm mereka, bercak itu tampak sangat tidak biasa. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, bercak noda tersebut seperti bekas basah yang membentuk bayangan seorang perempuan yang tidur terlentang. Siapa yang membasahkan sofa putih itu?

.

DEGH! ! !

.

Dengan tergesa Yunho pergi meninggalkan keanehan itu dan melanjutkan niatnya membuat susu hangat untuk Boojaenya, berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan, keadaan ini membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah, logikanya terus mengatakan tidak ada hal-hal mustahil dan bodoh di dunia ini, tapi belakangan ini ia bahkan sering melihat hal-hal tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, haruskan ia mulai percaya dengan hal-hal ghaib, haruskah ia dan Boojaenya pindah ke tempat lain, atau mereka semua pindah gedung dorm, atau haruskah ia dan Boojaenya menyelesaikan sampai tuntas permainan ini?

Jung Yunho tidak menemukan solusi mana yang terbaik untuk kondisi Jaejoongnya. Ia terus mengaduk-ngaduk susu itu sambil melamun,

_Greeeepppp…_

Sebuah tangan kurus mungil melingkari tubuh kekarnya dari belakang,

"Boojae…"

"Hmmm.." kekasih cantiknya itu menyurukkan wajah ke punggungnya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa keluar kamar?" tanya Yunho lembut

"Karena Yunnie lama." Jawabnya.

"Maaf, tadi airnya belum panas." Jung Yunho menyodorkan segelas susu hangat vanilla itu agar segera diminum kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih." Kim Jaejoong meminum susu buatan Yunho dengan cepat sekali seakan-akan dirinya sangat haus.

Yunho menyentuh halus kepala Boojaenya dan merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang sedikit aut-autan.

"Masitta!" puji Jaejoong.

"Kau belepotan sekali sih sayang." Kemudian dengan bibirnya sendiri, Jung Yuunho menjilati pinggiran bibir cheery namja cantiknya dengan sangat gentle. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala imut dan memeluk beruang gendut kesayangannya. Dengan jahilnya tubuh mungil itu diangkat dan diputar-putar,

"Aaaa.. Yunnieee.. stop.." Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Yunho karena takut terjatuh.

"Kenapa?" goda Yunho.

"Aku takut jatuh." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh." Kemudian sekali lagi mereka berdua berciuman mesra.

.

"Yun, ada siapa di ruang tamu?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Itu.." tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah sofa putih di ruang tamu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Boojae." Suara Yunho mulai terdengar panik.

Ia menarik lengan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu tempat sofa putih itu berada..

"Lihat, tidak ada siapa-siapakan?" tanya Yunho.

"Tapi tadi ada." Jawab kekasihnya pelan. "Tadi ada perempuan yang duduk di sofa ini, ia merunduk, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tetutup rambut, ia memakai terusan putih dan seperti sedang bernyanyi sendu."

"Kau hanya salah liat, sayang. Disini hanya ada kita."

Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya berpikir. "Baiklah."

"Humm.. Ayo kembali ke kamar, aku ada urusan dengan mu." Goda Yunho.

"Urusan apa maksudmu, beruang genduttt?" jawab Jaejoong sambil jemarinya bergerak mengusap dagu Yunho yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus..

"Urusan rinduku padamu." Yunho meraih jari-jemari itu lalu menciuminya lembut lalu memanggul kekasihnya dipundak seperti kuli sedang mengangkut karung beras..

"KYAAAAAA~" Jaejoong berteriak tepat di telinga Yunho sambil memukul-mukul punggul Yunho, karena Yunho memanggulnya terbalik.

.

.

Jung Yunho membanting asal tubuh kekasihnya ke kasur, dengan seringaian nakal ia mulai merangkak dan mengunci namja cantik itu agar berada di bawahnya. Dengan senyuman yang sangat indah Jaejoong menyambut Yunho yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kemudian tanpa ragu Yunho mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong, dari mulai kening, mata, hidung, pipi lalu turun ke bibir cherry lembut itu, ciuman Yunho semakin liar dan tangannya sudah tidak bisa lagi dikendalikan, ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong,

Tiba-tiba..

_Siiinnngggggg…_

"Hentikan." Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho kasar, suaranya berubah dingin. Dengan tatapan tajam, mata doe eyes itu melotot menatap mata musang Yunho.

Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong sangat kuat, bahkan kukunya seperti akan merobek kulit tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, _tidak.. tidak pernah._

"Sayang? Kenapa?" Yunho mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kasar Jaejoong.

Merasakan sentuhan tangan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali berontak. "PERGIIIIII! ! ! ! !"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! ! KU MOHON! ! HENTIKAN! ! !" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, ia melepas cengkaraman tangannya di tangan Yunho dan balik menjambaki rambut sendiri dengan sangat kasar,

"Boojae.."

"PERGIIII! ! !"

"BOOJAE, INI AKU! !" Yunho yang sangat kelabakan menghadapi Jaejoong, mencoba menahan tangan Jaejoong yang terus menjambaki rambutnya. "Boojae hentikan, kau menyakiti dirimu." Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho mencekal pergerakan Jaejoong, namun entah kekuatan apa yang sedang merasuki kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan Jaejoong.

Yunho mencoba menarik tangan Jaejoong agar tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya, ia memeluk tubuh gemetaran Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Ia merasakan nafas jaejoong yang putus-putus di dadanya. Jaejoong semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Sayang.. Tenang...Ini aku, aku Yunniemu.." Yunho mengusap-ngusap punggung kekasihnya dan menciumi rambut Jaejoong.

Lamat-lamat terdengar lantunan nada piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh seseorang dari _living room, _tubuh Jaejoong dipelukan Yunho menegang. Jemarinya meremas erat baju Yunho, Yunho merasakan betul bulu kuduknya merinding.

Sebuah lagu indah yang sangat menyayat, lantunan nada piano yang sedang dimainkan itu melantunkan nada –nada yang begitu sedih. _Siapa yang kini sedang bermain piano, tidak ada siapapun di dorm selain mereka berdua. _

Jaejoong menangis di pelukan Yunho, tubuhnya melemas dan matanya terpejam, ia seperti menghayati permainan piano aneh itu.

"Boojae.. Kau mendengarnya? Ada yang sedang bermain piano, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan,

"Biarkan saja Yun, biarkan dia bermain dan menyampaikan apa yang ingin di sampaikannya." Jawab kekasihnya sambil tetap terpejam. Tubuh lemasnya berada sepenuhnya dalam rengkuhan Yunho.

"Dia..?" Tanya Yunho tertahan.

"Yun, dia sangat kesepian. Dia ketakutan, Yun. Dia ingin aku menemaninya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Sayang, buka matamu. Tatap aku." Pinta Yunho memohon.

Perlahan mata bulat besar itu terbuka sebentar, lalu terpejam lagi, "Yun… Bawa aku ke living room."

"Tidak."

"Yun, kumohon."

"Tidak Boojae."

"Yun, tolong bawa aku ke living room. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya ingin ke living room saja."

"Kau janji?" tegas Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong _bridal style _ke living room tempat dimana grand piano itu berada, Yunho duduk di sofa hitam di seberangnya dan memangku Jaejoong di pangkuannya, suara piano itu sudah berhenti.

.

"Dia menatapku, Yun!"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat kekasihnya, sungguh Yunho tidak melihat apapun. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Jangan balik menatapnya. Sayang. Kumohon. Tolong dengarkan aku kali ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho semakin memeluknya erat.

"…"

Pikiran Yunho menjadi sangat kalut, belum pernah ia merasa setakut ini, karena selama ini kekasih cantiknya itu selalu berada di sampingnya, sekarang ia betul-betul takut kehilangan Boojae-nya, semenjak kejadian-kejadian yang beberapa kali hampir memisahkan ia dan Boojaenya, Yunho semakin paham, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Jaejoong berada di sampingnya.

"Boojae, bagaimana kalau selama Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tidak disini, kita menginap di rumah Umma saja di Gwangju?" tawar Yunho, dalam benaknya mungkin Jaejoong bisa aman jika berada di Gwangju, di rumah keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia kembali mengangguk pelan. "Aku rindu Umma Jung." Lalu ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Yunho.

"Kita langsung berangkat siang ini ya." Kata Yunho. 'lebih cepat kita pergi dari dorm akan lebih baik.'

_Tidak ingatkah Yunho kejadian beberapa hari lalu di Villa? Bahwa sejauh apapun kalian pergi, semua permainan ini akan terus mengikuti kalian. Bukan tempat yang sedang diincar tapi seseorang.._

_._

_._

Tiga jam menyetir Seoul-Gwangju tidak membuat Yunho merasa lelah, ia melepas seatbeltnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah bangku penumpang, namja cantiknya tertidur selama perjalanan, Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong pelan, "Bangun Boo, kita sudah sampai." Bisik Yunho. Ia mengelus-ngelus wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik kekasih cantiknya, lalu mengelus pelan bibir penuh favoritenya, baru saja hendak mencicipi cherry kesukaannya, pemiliknya terbangun dan menjitak kening Yunho kasar.

"Tuan Jung, bisa tidak kau membangunkan aku dengan cara yang wajar?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya berlagak marah.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi _My sleeping princess_, tapi kau tidak akan terbangun sebelum dicium pangeran tampan." Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong terkikik, dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir hati yang masih bergumam itu.

.

_Tukkk.. Tuuukk.. Tuuukkk…._

Jendela mobil mereka diketuk Umma Jung yang melotot sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Menggangu kami saja Umma." Gerutu Yunho pada Ummanya setelah turun dari mobil yang dihadiahi _death glare _andalan Umma Jung.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia bahkan sudah dirangkul penuh sayang oleh Ummanya.

"Sebenarnya yang anak Umma itu aku atau Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat senang melihat hubungan umma dan kekasihnya sangat dekat.

"Kalau keajaiban itu bisa terjadi, aku pasti akan memasukkanmu lagi ke dalam perutku dan menukarnya dengan Jaejoong." Jawab Ummanya yang disambut derai tawa Jaejoong.

"Umma, kau kejam." Bela Jaejoong sambil tetap tertawa.

"Hahaha.. biarkan saja." Jawab Umma Jung. "Angkat semua barang kalian dan cepat masuk, Umma sudah memasak makanan special untuk kalian."

Kemudian Ummanya menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Ya.. Ya.. Boojae-ah. Bantu aku.."

"Umma melarangku Yunnie.." tolak Jaejoong sambil mehrong.

"Kalau begitu, aku buang saja ya boneka-boneka mu?" ancam Yunho sambil mengangkat ekor Changchang dan telinga panjang Bubu.

"KAU MAU MEMBUANG ANAK KITA YUN?" Jaejoong berteriak dramatis.

"AISH.. JINJJAAA.." gerutu namja tampan itu gemas sekaligus kesal.

Kali ini giliran Umma Jung yang tertawa meriah, jujur saja ia teringat sosok suaminya yang juga bernasib sama seperti putranya, yaitu sering dibully istri.

.

.

"Umma dengar kau sakit Jae?" tanya Ummanya disela-sela acara makan besar mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Umma." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil, _'benar, Jaejoongnya memang sedang baik-baik saja.'_

"Umma betul-betul khawatir. Kau terlihat semakin kurus dan wajahmu juga pucat."

"Umma, tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan calon mertuanya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau benar tidak apa-apa, sayang.. Banyak-banyak istirahat dan makan teratur." Nasehat Umma Jung.

"Ne," Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi benar, kau sehat?" Umma Jung terlihat masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, Umma. Aku sehat, hanya sering merasa cepat lelah." Jawab jaejoong lagi.

"Apa ini ada kontribusinya dengan kegiatan malammu dan Yunho? Apa Yunho yang membuatmu kelelahan? Apa dia selalu membuatmu bekerja keras tiap malam?" tanya Umma Jung melantur. "_Yeobo, _kau kenapa harus menurunkan sifat mesummu pada Yunho sih?" tanya Umma jung makin melantur. Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Appa Jung tersedak udang yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Yunho yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Appanya, menepuk punggung kepala keluarga Jung itu dengan penuh rasa prihatin.

"Sepertinya bukan Appa yang menurunkan sifat itu padaku, tapi Umma." Cicit Yunho di telinga sang Appa, takut Ummanya mendengar. Lihat sendiri pertanyaan yang diajukan Umma Jung? Apa pertanyaan itu tidak mesum?

"Umma, jangan bicara seperti itu." Jawab Jaejoongnya sambil cengar-cengir menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, ciri khas seorang Kim Jaejoong jika sedang _blushing._

_'Demi Tuhan Boojae, ini bukan saatnya kau berblushing' _Yunho mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal iritasi melihat kekasihnya yang tertular virus Ummanya.

"Yun, sepertinya kekasihmu malu, apa yang ditanyakan Ummamu itu semua tepat dan benar?" tanya Appa Jung ikut berbisik.

'_Yatuhan, aku butuh tong sampah sekarang juga untuk menaruh mukaku sebentar. Kenapa Boojae malah membuat Umma dan Appa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku. Aish..'_

"Tentu saja tidak, Appa." Jawab Yunho juga sambil berbisik.

"Tidak benar?" bisik Appanya lagi.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Hah.. sayang sekali. Padahal kekasihmu itu sangat sexy dan cantik." Lanjut apanya lagi masih sambil berbisik.

_'Tahan, Yunho. Tarik nafas… Keluarkan.. Jangan biarkan dirimu jadi Malin Kundang dengan membunuh Appamu sendiri.' _Batin Yunho bergejolak.

.

**"EHEMM.."**

Suara dehaman sadis yang berasal dari nyonya rumah itu kontan menghentikan kegiatan mari-berbisik diantara anak dan Appa itu. Keduanya terlihat mengkeret dan menampilkan senyuman aneh.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dengan sebelah tangan yang tetap menutupi mulutnya, dan tangan yang satunya memukul-mukul meja makan, ia tertawa penuh kegembiraan. _Lucu sekali baginya, eoh?_

Walaupun hasrat membunuh pada Appanya masih bergejolak, namun melihat tawa kekasih cantiknya, tak urung membuat Yunho ikut tertawa juga. Sungguh suasana makan malam yang sangat hangat bagi Yunho.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Umma Jung menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong agar segera beristirahat, kini mereka berdua berada di kamar Yunho, kamar Yunho sangat rapi dan di dominasi dengan warna putih, tapi jangan heran kalau di dinding kamarnya lebih banyak terpajang foto Jaejoong, Yunho memang sengaja memajang banyak sekali foto kekasih cantiknya itu di kamar.

"Jae, kau masih lama mandinya?" tanya Yunho pada Boojaenya yang sedang mandi, ia melongokkan kepalanya sedikit bermaksud mengintip.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab si korban yang tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang diintip.

Yunho terkikik.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar membuatkanmu susu, ne?"

"Oke." Jawab Jaejoong sambil serius menggosok-gosokan busa sabun di tubuh telanjangnya yang tengah menjadi santapan mata Yunho.

.

"Sini, aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu." Kata Yunho begitu ia kembali ke kamar dengan segelas susu hangat dan melihat Jaejooongnya sudah selesai mandi.

Namja cantik itu duduk di depan meja rias dengan cermin besar di depannya, menatap Yunho dan tersenyum melalui cermin itu, wajah kekasihnya sangat pucat, sepertinya Jaejoong kedinginan karena terlalu lama mandi. Kemudian dengan cekatan tangan kanan Yunho mulai menyisir rambut _blonde _kekasihnya, sambil tangan kirinya menggerak-gerakan _hair dryer_, sepintas Yunho terlihat seperti _hair stylist _professional.

"Sedikit di pijat, Bear." Pinta kekasihnya manja.

"Baik, nyonya." Goda Yunho.

Setelah rambut Jaejoong kering, Yunho menciuminya tanpa henti, "Rambutmu harum sekali, Boojae. Seperti wangi bebungaan, Kenapa kalau aku yang pakai, rambutku tidak seharum ini, padahal samponya sama." Bingung Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh, ia sekarang sudah berpindah duduk. Si cantik ini duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan namja tampannya sambil mengendus-ngendus wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

.

.

**_Sraak … sraaaak…_**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang di seret-seret di halaman belakang, dimana jendela kamar Yunho mengarah. Jaejoong hendak berdiri dari pangkuan hangat Yunho dan menghampiri suara itu, namun Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong kuat-kuat.

"Boo, Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya Yun, aku seperti mendengar namaku di panggil, mungkin itu gadis kecil yang sering memintaku menemaninya bermain, Yun."

"Jangan, Sayang."

"Aku harus, Yun.. Aku janji hanya sebentar, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang." Jawab Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Tapi.."

"Aku janji. Kau tunggu disini. Dia tidak suka dilihat orang lain." Mohon Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, mungkin ia harus membiarkan Jaejoongnya menemui sosok itu, lagipula Jaejoong berjanji hanya akan menemuinya untuk menyuruh _sosok _itu pulang.

.

Yunho mulai gelisah, Jaejoongnya belum kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul dan mencari kekasihnya ke halaman, tergesa-gesa ia keluar dan memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya,

Jaejoong tidak ada di halaman,

Tidak ada siapapun,

Yunho tetap mencari ke kasihnya ke seluruh halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jung, yang memang lebih luas dari pada halaman depannya.

"Boo.." desah Yunho putus asa. Ia tidak kunjung menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun dan ia mulai kedinginan.

"Boo, kau dimana?" Yunho terduduk di rerumputan halamannya, lututnya lemas, udara di luar sangat dingin, dan ia tidak mampu menemukan kekasihnya.

.

"Jung Yunho, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Appa Jung yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yunho, ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja pribadinya, setelah lembur mempelajari proposal salah satu kontrak baru yang tidak sempat dibacanya di kantor, ketika melihat pintu taman belakang terbuka dan anaknya terduduk putus asa disana.

"A- A- ku mencari Jaejoong Appa." Jawab Yunho gemetaran.

"Jaejoong?" tanya Appanya heran.

Yunho mengangguk dan mendongak melihat ke wajah Appanya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa mencari jaejoong? Kekasihmu itu tidur di kamar Umma sejak setelah makan malam tadi." Jawab Appa Jung.

_DEGH.._

Jantung Yunho mencelos. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.

Setelah makan malam tadi Jaejoong ada bersamanya.

Jaejoong mandi di kamarnya, Yunho yang mengeringkan rambut dan ia juga menciumi puncak kepala namja cantik kekasihnya itu, kekasih cantiknya itu duduk persis di pangkuannya sebelum suara langkah kaki misterius itu terdengar, lalu …

Lalu..

Siapa yang sebenarnya berada bersamanya di kamar?

Atau siapa yang kini tengah berada bersama Ummanya?

Dimana sebenarnya Jaejoong berada? Dimana kekasihnya?

Yunho menggeleng-geleng, ia berlari ke arah kamar Umma dan Appanya,

Tanpa sadar Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu secara kasar, sehingga pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang lumayan keras.

"Yunho? Ada apa?" tanya Ummanya kaget.

Disebelah Ummanya, ada kekasihnya yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan. Nampaknya ia ikut terbangun karena kaget juga.

_Jaejoong ?_

_._

"Jae?" tanya Yunho pada sosok _Jaejoong._

"Ada apa Yun?" tanya balik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau disini?"

"Ne, tadi kau lama sekali membuat susunya, jadi ketika aku selesai mandi, aku ke kamar Umma, tadinya berniat curhat, tapi ternyata ketiduran. Rambutku saja belum sempat aku keringkan." Jawabnya.

Ya yunho bisa melihatnya, rambut Jaejoong masih basah.

.

_DEGH…_

Yunho merasakan kepalanya pusing seperti dihantam palu, ia memaksakan otaknya untuk bekerja keras menemukan alasan-alasan yang mungkin logis, tapi tetap saja semuanya tidak masuk akal,

Bila Jaejoong bersama Ummanya sejak tadi, lalu siapa yang ada bersama dirinya?

Bila rambut Jaejoong masih basah, lalu rambut siapa yang ia keringkan?

Rambut yang sungguh harum. Rambut yang bahkan sangat harum. Harum.. bebungaan.

.

.

Semua kejadian-kejadian aneh itu berputar-putar di kepala Yunho, kemudian mendadak semua gelap.

"YUNHOOOOOOO ! ! !"

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	4. Chapter 4

**Spooky Dorm Final Chapter**

Annyeonghaseyo Minna-san, apa kabar?

Kimmy datang menepati janji final chapter FF Spooky Dorm, terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua readers yang sudah baca plus menghargai kerja kerasku (halah) dengan kasih review. Arigatougozaimatsu..

Untuk para readers ghaib, pesan kimmy ati-ati ya bacanya.. soalnya kan kalian sesama dan sejenis tuh, sama sosok di cerita ini.. hahahaha.. No, I'm Just kidding. I love you all..

Oke.. The last but not least. I ask you, please kindly to leave a review. This will be our last time to see each other in this spooky dorm story, so I could recognize you as my readers when I read your review. Thank You.

Twitter: KimsLovey

Enjoy Reading~

.

.

(FINAL CHAPTER)

.

"**YUNHO! ! ! !"**

.

Semua kalang kabut ketika melihat Yunho yang mendadak ambruk di depan pintu kamar Umma dan Appa Jung, seluruh tubuh namja tampan itu sangat dingin, terang saja ia terburu-buru menyusul dan mencari Jaejoongnya di halaman belakang, tanpa sempat memakai jaket ataupun alas kaki, di musim dingin bulan Desember yang walaupun salju sedang tidak turun tapi suhu udara tetap sangat rendah.

"Jae, ini keterlaluan." Umma Jung memperingati Jaejoong, teringat tentang cerita curhatan Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu. "Sudah waktunya untuk segera dihentikan."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia lah sumber dari segalanya. Ia merasa semua ini memang kesalahan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Umma." Jaejoong menunduk, jemari mungilnya meremas-remas tangan kekasihnya yang terbaring di kasur, karena jatuh pingsan.

Ummanya menatap prihatin ke arah Jung Yunho yang tubuhnya berbalut beberapa selimut, sedangkan Appa Jung hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan komentar sepatah katapun. Keheningan terasa sangat mencekam di dalam kamar itu.

"Aku akan membawa Yunho pulang, malam ini juga." Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Jangan Jae, ini sudah hampir jam satu malam." Tolak Appanya.

"Tapi Appa, kami harus kembali ke Seoul. Apalagi Yunho sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Jaejoong berkeras kepala.

Umma dan Appa Jung terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, sayang." Putus Umma Jung, "Tapi kami berdua akan ikut. Jadi kau ada yang menemani dan juga bisa bergantian dengan Appa menyetir mobil."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Appa Jung juga tampak setuju.

"Lagipula, Umma penasaran dengan akhir dari semua misteri ini, Jae." Sambung Ummanya, "Kau akan segera mengakhirinya kan?" tanya Umma Jung lagi.

"Iya, Umma. Aku akan segera mengakhiri semua ini. Aku hanya berharap Yunho akan bisa menerimanya." Jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil terus menatap Yunho penuh rasa was-was.

.

.

Malam itu juga, Jaejoong, Umma dan Appa Jung, beserta Yunho yang masih pingsan, bergegas kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke Dorm mereka, dimana semua hal ini bermulai.

Appa Jung akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia yang menyetir mobil, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong dengan pikiran kalutnya, menyetir mobil, karena jelas akan berbahaya bagi keselamatan mereka semua.

Jaejoong duduk di belakang dengan kepala Yunho yang berada di pangkuannya, Yunhonya sangat pucat. Tampak gurat stress dan kelelahan di wajah tampan itu. Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah, seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak keterlaluan dan melibatkan kekasih tampannya terlalu jauh ke dalam misteri ini.

Umma Jung melihat ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah cantik calon menantu kesayangannya, "Jangan terlalu cemas, Jae."

"Aku takut Yunho tidak bisa menerima akhir dari semua ini, Umma. Aku takut Yunho marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan aku, Umma." Jawab Jaejoong.

Umma Jung tersenyum, "Umma kenal Yunho, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu, dia tidak akan marah padamu. Kalaupun marah, itu pasti tidak akan lama, dia terlalu mencintaimu. Umma yakin itu."

Ucapan umma Jung benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tambah sedih, ia merundukkan kepalanya lalu mengusap matanya pelan, tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa ia sebetulnya sudah mulai menangis.

.

.

Pagi harinya, ketika Jung Yunho membuka mata, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya di dorm, dia tidak mampu mengingat apapun, atau sebenarnya ia mampu tapi tidak mau mengingat apapun.

Kasur disebelahnya kosong, tidak ada kekasihnya disana, ia berdecak lalu mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi. Demi menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya, Jung Yunho berdiri di bawah _shower _dan membiarkan dirinya dihujani air dingin yang keluar dari _shower _tersebut, berharap air dingin itu mampu membawa luntur beban pikiran yang menggelayutinya belakangan ini.

Lama ia hanya diam, sampai terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu yang disusul dengan suara merdu namja cantiknya. "Yunnie, kau di dalam?"

"Ne." Yunho menjawab singkat.

"kalau sudah selesai mandi, segera ke ruang makan ya Bear, aku tunggu. Jangan lama-lama mandinya, nanti masuk angin." Kekasihnya berteriak bawel.

Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki Jaejoong menjauh, kemudian pintu yang tertutup. Yunho menghembuskan nafas perlahan, lalu buru-buru berbilas. Ia tidak ingin membuat Boojaenya mengamuk, karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Jung Yunho sedang mencukur janggut tipis yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagunya dengan alat _shaving _ketika samar-samar ia mendengar derai tawa anak kecil dan seorang gadis dari arah luar kamar mandi. _Ada siapa di kamarnya?_ Untuk memastikan pendengarannya, ia mematikan alat cukuran itu dan memasang telinga baik-baik. _Eh? Kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar lagi?_

"Jaeeee… Boojaeee…" panggil Yunho pada kekasih cantiknya.

"Kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamar mandi, "kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanyanya.

_Grep.._

Yunho menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, bagaimana bisa kau tetap merindukanku?" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada bidang Yunho,

"Apa aku sedang memeluk Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho

"Humm?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Aku tanya, apakah aku sedang memeluk Jaejoong, kekasihku?"

"Yunnie, apa matamu kurang lebar?"

Jung Yunho terkekeh, kemudian ia menciumi wajah namja cantiknya dengan sangat lembut. Jaejoong yang sangat menikmati perlakuan Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku, beruang gendut? Nanti jatah sarapan kita bisa habis dimakan Changmin."

"Changmin? Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yoochun dan Junsu juga?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan dengan enggan melepaskan pelukan possessive-nya.

.

_Pukkk.._

Tiba-tiba segumpal rambut hitam panjang jatuh di depan mereka, yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak reflex lalu memeluk Yunho yang juga terkejut bukan main,

.

"YUN.."

"Ssshh..Tenang." Yunho mengelus-ngelus punggung Jaejoong pelan menenangkan. Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan mendekapkan wajah cantik itu ke dadanya,

.

Sosok pucat itu menampakan dirinya, di hadapan Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang. Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian terusan putih penuh bercak darah dan rambut panjang hitam menjuntai itu kian mendekat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho mendadak merasa tidak bernafas dengan benar.

Sosok mengerikan itu mengelus rambut jaejoong dan dengan sendu berkata, "Jangan menangis." Sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong berteriak histeris di pelukan Yunho, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan keberaniannya Yunho bertanya kepada makhluk itu, tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin dia," jawab sosok itu sambil masih mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Belum hilang ketakutan Yunho akan sosok perempuan di hadapannya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan datangnya angin dari arah pintu kamarnya dan sosok anak kecil yang berlari-lari mengelilingi dirinya dan jaejoong yang sepertinya pingsan dipelukannya.

Anak kecil itu membawa sebuah kepala boneka usang yang terbuat dari sabut, sosok riang itu tidak kalah pucatnya dari perempuan mengerikan tadi, namun bila diperhatikan lebih jelas, anak kecil itu sedikit mirip dengan Kwanghi, anak bungsu dari noona tertua Jaejoong.

"Oppa, lepaskan saja Jaejoong Oppa." kata anak kecil itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho mulai tidak sabaran. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemas kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya, Oppa. Biarkan dia pergi bersamaku." Pinta sosok anak kecil itu memelas, sambil memukul-mukulkan kepala boneka yang dipegangnya ke bokong Jaejoong..

Yunho menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak akan pernah ku ijinkan." tegas Yunho.

.

.

"Lepaskan saja Jaejoong, Yunho." Tiba-tiba wanita peramal yang hoby berdandan gipsy itu datang dan berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau seharusnya membantuku, bukan menyuruhku menyerahkan Jaejoong, demi nyawaku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dariku, aku tidak rela." Tanpa sadar Yunho berteriak.

Dalam pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong bergerak pelan, mencoba melepaskan dirinya, ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dan tersenyum,

Sosok anak kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Oppa, mau ikut denganku, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu menggengam tangan mungil itu.

"Jae…"

"…"

Yunho mengikuti kekasihnya dan sosok anak kecil itu keluar dari kamar mereka menuju balkon, tanpa sadar bahwa berpasang-pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka dan berkumpul di living room.

.

.

"**HAPPY 10****TH**** ANNIVERSARYTVXQ" **teriak mereka semua berbarengan.

.

.

_Loading please…._

_._

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" teriak Yunho entah kepada siapa.

"Yunho Hyung, masih tidak mengerti juga? Ini semua hanya permainan, hanya sandiwara, untuk merayakan anniversary tvxq ke 10." Jelas Junsu dengan polosnya.

.

"Boojae.." desis Yunho pada kekasih cantiknya berbahaya.

Jaejoong hanya merunduk, tidak berani menatap Yunho, yang sedang bernafsu untuk melalapnya.

"BOOJAE.." bentak Yunho kali ini. "TATAP AKU.."

"Yun.. Mianhae.. Yun.." Jaejoong meremas-remas jemarinnya gelisah.

"K-KAU? Katakan bukan dirimu yang merencanakan ini?" meskipun tidak lagi berteriak tetap saja nada suara Yunho terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Maafkan aku Yun.. hiks.." Jaejoong mulai terisak-isak.

"Sudahlah, Yunho Hyung, Jaejoong Hyung hanya bermaksud memberimu kejutan." Bela Yoochun.

"Kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Yunho.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Bahkan Appa dan Umma Jung yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka juga mengangguk.

Lalu pandangan Yunho beralih kepada dua sosok pucat yang berdiri membelakangi balkon, kedua sosok hantu jadi-jadian itu menatap Yunho takut.

"Kwanghi?" tebak Yunho pada sosok kecil.

Sosok hantu kecil itu mengangguk, ia mengusap lipstick peach di bibirnya dan membuang kepala boneka yang daritadi masih dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Lalu, kau?" tanya Yunho pada sosok perempuan yang satunya.

Sosok hantu perempuan itu membuka wig panjangnya dan,

"Ji Hyo noona?" kaget Yunho.

Kemudian sebelum dirinya diteriaki Yunho, wanita peramal yang selalu berdandan gipsy itu juga membuka wig dan menghapus lipstick hitam di bibirnya,

"K-Kau? Ahreum, T-ara?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Kalian semua sekongkol untuk membantu ide gila Jaejoong?"

"Nde, maafkan kami Yunho Oppa. Kami hanya ingin membuat surprise untuk merayakan anniversary ke 10th tvxq." Jawab Ahreum.

Yunho memandangi para tersangka satu-persatu, ini benar-benar keterlaluan, ia hampir gila karena masalah demi masalah yang datang belakangan ini, tapi ternyata ini semua hanya tipuan?

.

"Shim Changmin, bisa kah kau berhenti merekam sekarang juga?" Yunho berkata geram.

Merasa terancam, Changmin menurunkan video recorder yang selalu dipegangnya kemana-mana, "Maaf Hyung, aku kebagian tugas merekam." Jawab Changmin ngeri.

Yunho terkekeh seperti orang stress, "Yatuhan, bahkan semua orang punya tugasnya masing-masing, Boojae?" sindirnya pada namja cantik yang dari tadi hanya merunduk.

"Apa tugasmu, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"Bermain Piano." Jawabnya nyaris seperti berbisik.

Yunho tersenyum sarkastik, "lalu, Umma dan Appa juga ikut berakting?"

Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk.

"Kau! Manager Hyung, kau juga ikut membantu ide tidak normal Jaejoong dengan mengcancel schedule-schedule TVXQ?" tanya Yunho kembali terpancing emosi.

Manager Hyung hanya terdiam, ia tahu ia salah, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak apabila seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah memohon?

"Yun, jangan salahkan mereka, ini semua rencanaku." Jaejoong berusaha bertanggung jawab.

"YA, MEMANG INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" teriak yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Yun. Hiks." Mohon Jaejoong.

"MAAF, KATAMU?" bentak Yunho pada kekasihnya yang wajahnya semakin memucat.

"Yun, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Pinta Jaejoong takut.

"AKU HAMPIR GILA KARENA RENCANAMU, KAU TAHU?!"

"Yunho, tidak perlu pake teriak." Nasehat Ummanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetaran.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku, Yun. Hik.. aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." Mohon Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh.

"Selamat Boojae, rencanamu berhasil." ejek Yunho kasar. "AKU SANGAT TERKEJUT!" bentaknya lagi.

"Yunho cukup!" Umma Jung memperingati Yunho yang terus meneriaki kekasihnya.

.

_Syungg.._

"Jaeee…"

"Jae Hyung.."

"Jaejoong Oppa."

Teriak sekumpulan orang itu kompak saat tubuh Jaejoong limbung.

.

"TIDAK USAH KAU TERUSKAN AKTINGMU JAE!" bentak Yunho masih dengan berteriak.

"Yunho Hyung, Jaejoong Hyung tidak sedang berakting." Junsu mencoba meredakan amarah sang leader.

"Yunho, kekasihmu betul-betul pingsan, pabo!" Song Ji Hyo ikut merasa kesal.

"Bawa saja dia ke kamar, aku sedang tidak ingin peduli." jawab Yunho, kali ini tanpa berteriak.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyung." Protes Yoochun sambil berlalu membawa Hyung cantiknya yang pingsan ke kamar.

.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang keterlaluan?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, ia menahan lengan Junsu yang hendak beranjak ke kamar, "Su, ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi." Perintah Yunho tegas.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, asal Hyung janji mau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan." Tawar Junsu.

"Hmm.." Yunho mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk duduk.

.

.

_**Flashback…**_

**Japan, two weeks ago.**

"Hyung, kau dengar? Para siswi-siswi asrama sedang mengossipkan hantu di toilet. Hiiiyyy.." Junsu meringis.

"Iya, aku dengar. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan cerita-cerita semacam itu. Hal bodoh seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini su-ie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menepuk pantat bebek Junsu keras.

"Haaaah.. kau dan Yunho Hyung sama saja, Hyung."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunho Hyung juga pernah bilang seperti itu pada Yoochun. Waktu Yoochun ketakutan setelah kita berlima menonton _Paranormal Activity _di Dorm." Jelas Junsu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir keras, kemudian sebuah seringai jahil muncul di bibir cherrynya, "Su-ie, aku ada ide."

"Ide apa Hyung?" tanya Junsu curiga, melihat gelagat aneh Hyung cantiknya itu.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku." Ancam Jaejoong padahal ia belum menceritakan idenya.

"YAK Hyung, kau ini belum apa-apa sudah mengancam. Ceritakan dulu apa idemu. Belum tentu aku setuju." Protes Junsu.

"Aku ingin mengerjai Yunho, su-ie." Jaejoong mulai menceritakan ide jahil paling brilliant yang pernah muncul di otaknya, _menurutnya. _

"Memangnya Yunho Hyung ulang tahun? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Lemot Junsu mendadak kumat.

"Aishh.. Jinjja Su-ie, kelemotanmu sungguh membuatku sedih." Sindir Jaejoong. "Aku ingin mengetes seberapa sabar kekasih tampanku itu Su-ie." Sambil berkata demikian, Jaejoong sambil membayangkan kesuksesan idenya kelak.

"Mengetes? Memangnya kau butuh bukti apa lagi, Hyung? Yunho Hyung adalah 7 manusia sabar terlangka di dunia versi on the spot." Jawab Junsu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?" desis Jaejoong.

"Menurutku, stok sabar Yunho Hyung itu bisa diandaikan seluas samudera hindia dan setinggi pohon kelapa di pulau bora-bora. Buktinya Yunho Hyung sangat sabar mempunyai kekasih sepertimu." Jawab Junsu panjang lebar tanpa tahu bahaya besar yang sedang mengintai.

Asap mulai akan keluar dari ubun-ubunan Jaejoong, sesaat sebelum Junsu melanjutkan, "Yunho Hyung selalu sabar membawakan kopermu kemana-mana, ia juga sabar ketika kau marah-marah sehabis belanja karena kelamaan di jemput, lalu masih dengan sabarnya ia membukakan pintu mobil untukmu, memasangkan seatbeltmu, dan tetap sabar ketika kau bilang kartu kreditnya limit karena kau pakai belanja." Jelasnya telak.

_Skak Mat. _

Jaejoong terdiam, ia mengakui bahwa selama ini Yunho selalu ada untuknya, namja tampan itu tidak pernah membiarkannya berada dalam kesulitan sekecil apapun, Yunho juga selalu sabar menghadapi _mood swing _dan sifat keras kepalanya, sungguh Jaejoong jadi semakin mencintai Yunho,

'_Tapi ide ini sangat brilliant, sayang kalau tidak dijalankan.'_ Rupanya sisi devil si namja cantik itu masih menguasai dirinya.

"Su-ie, kau mau tidak merayakan 10th anniversary DBSK dengan cara yang tidak biasa?" pancing Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja mau." Junsu dengan lugunya mulai terpancing.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku, mengerjai Yunho." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus Yunho Hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Karena Yunho Leader kita." Bual si cantik.

"AH! Kau benar sekali Hyung." Dengan kepolosan tingkat cabe-cabean, Junsu menelan bulat bualan namja cantik nan licik itu. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

.

"Kalian semua pokonya harus membantuku." Pinta Jaejoong pada ketiga dongsaeng dan managernya.

"Tapi, Hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yoochun." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Idemu seperti anak SMA saja Hyung." Protes sang magnae.

"Oh, ayolah Minnie.. aku janji akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya kalau rencanaku berhasil."

"Benarkah?" Changmin mulai tertarik.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Hyung, kau kan tahu sendiri, aku takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Tolak Yoochun kekeuh.

"Justru itu, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, ketakutanmu akan memancarkan ekspresi natural. Yunho pasti akan percaya, Chunnie. Bantu aku ku mohon." Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menampilkan puppy eyes andalan dan bibir cherrynya yang dipoutkan imut.

"Yasudah, aku akan membantumu.. Dan hentikan tampang memelasmu itu." Kesal Yoochun tidak tahan.

Dan dimulailah rencana jahil Jaejoong..

.

.

"Begitulah awal mulanya, Hyung." Junsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya dengan berdeham pelan dan masih memasang tampang dingin.

"Lalu, kenapa badan Jaejoong sering tiba-tiba dingin dan pucat?" tanya Yunho.

"Oh.. Jaejoong Hyung memegang batu es dan menggosokannya ke tangan, pipi, dan bagian-bagian yang kemungkinan besar akan kau sentuh." Jawab Junsu. "Kalau pucat, kulit jaejoong Hyung memang selalu pucatkan?"

Yunho menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah. "Lalu tentang mimisan?"

Junsu tersenyum, "Itu, Jaejoong Hyung membeli satu kantung darah di bank darah. Tapi pernah sekali ia juga mimisan betulan, sewaktu kalian berdua di kamar. Karena terlalu sering menggosok-gosokan batu es ke tubuhnya, dia jadi panas dalam, Hyung."

"Kejadian foto hantu di villa?" Yunho masih meneruskan kegiatan mengintrogasi Junsu.

"Aku secara sembunyi-sembunyi ikut ke Villa bersama kalian. Aku memang berdiri di belakang pohon kelapa, sengaja agar Changmin bisa memotoku dan aku juga yang berjalan malam-malam sewaktu kau keluar hendak ke kamar mandi." Jawab Ji Hyo, si tersangka.

Yunho mengeleng tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kekasihnnya bisa merencanakan ide jahilnya sesempurna ini.

"Lalu yang bermain piano di _living room _ketika itu?"

"Itu Yoochun, bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa tugasnya bermain piano?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Pantas saja, permainan piano itu berhenti ketika aku dan Boojae ke luar."

"Tentu saja, Yoochun sudah kembali bersembunyi, pabo." Ji Hyo ikut terkekeh.

Kemudian Yunho menoleh ke arah Umma dan Appa Jung yang berdiri di dekatnya, "Umma dan Appa juga terlibat? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." Yunho tersenyum.

"Ne, Jaejoong menceritakannya dengan terburu-buru lewat telefon saat kau tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajaknya ke rumah." Jawab Ummanya, "Dan sebenarnya kau tidak bermesra-mesraan dengan hantu, Yun. Rambut yang kau keringkan memang rambut Jaejoong. Hanya saja ketika kau keluar mencari Jaejoong, kekasihmu itu langsung menyusup ke kamar Umma dan membasahi kembali rambutnya lalu berpura-pura tertidur, kemudian selanjutnya giliran Appamu yang mengeluarkan bakat acting brilliant-nya dengan berpura-pura terkejut melihatmu mencari Jaejoong di taman.." Jelas Ummanya panjang.

Yunho mulai tertawa, mengingat seberapa panic dan takutnya ia saat berpikir bahwa yang ia keringkan adalah rambut hantu.

"Yun, sekarang kekasihmu benar-benar sakit. Dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan es batu, ia juga kelelahan berpikir tentang kelanjutan ide jahilnnya, dia hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Jangan terlalu keras memarahinnya." Mohon Ummanya.

"Itu kan salahnya sendiri." Kekeh Jung Yunho.

"Oppa, maafkan Jaejoong Oppa, ne." Kwanghi tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

"Kwanghi, kau tahu, kalau kau itu sangat menyebalkan?" Jung Yunho mencubiti keponakan Jaejoongnya dengan gemas.

"Tapi aku berhasil mengerjai Yunho Oppa, annia?" tanya Kwanghi polos.

"Nde, kau ternyata benar-benar berbakat acting."

.

"Yunho Hyung, Jae Hyung ingin bicara dengan mu." Celetuk Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Temuilah kekasihmu, Yun. Tapi jangan membentak-bentaknya seperti tadi." Perintah Ummanya.

Yunho mengangguk, "Baiklah." Ia beranjak berdiri memasuki kamarnya.

.

"Ayo, kita siapkan makanan dan kue-kue untuk acara perayaan anniversary kalian."

"Yeaaaay.. Makaaaannn! ! !"

"Changmiiiinnnnn.." semua berteriak kompak.

.

.

Sementara semua orang menyiapkan keperluan party, Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di kamar dalam kondisi tegang. Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong saja yang merasa tegang, Yunho hanya sedikit ingin balas dendam pada kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia tetap memasang wajah marahnya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang menunduk takut.

"Yun…"

Yunho terdiam.

"Yun.. bicaralah." Jaejoong menarik-narik kaos Yunho, Yunho duduk di pinggir kasur sedangkan Jaejoong berada di atas kasur sambil bersandar di ranjang tempat tidur.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Maafkan Aku, Yun." Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kau mempunyai ide sejahil ini, Boojae."

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu, Bear." Jaejoong tertawa malu, ia tahu bahwa Yunho-nya sudah tidak marah.

"Ya, Ya, Kau sukses besar sayang."

"Tapi aku senang, ternyata kau sangat perhatian padaku, ne? kau takut kehilanganku kan Tuan Beruang?"

"Percaya diri sekali." Cibir Yunho.

_Cupp… _Jaejoong mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir kekasih tampannya yang sedang mengerucut.

"Kau sudah tidak marah kan, bear?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Hmm.. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Pasti sudah tidak marah kan?." goda jaejoong.

"…"

"Yuuuunnn. Maafkan aku, ne..." manja Jaejoong kumat.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang kau terima dulu hukumanmu." Yunho mengkelitiki perut namja cantik itu tanpa ampun.

"Yun.. Yunhhhh.. stoppp.. Yunhhhh..Ampuuunnn.. Yuuuunnn" Jaejoong berteriak-teriak.

.

.

.

"UWAH! ! ! Jaejoong Hyung kenapa?" Changmin mendadak bangkit dari kursinya mendengar Hyung cantik kesayangannya menjerit.

Sebelum Changmin berhasil pergi dari kursinya, Yoochun sudah menahan tangannya. "Biarkan saja, min. Itu bukan urusan kita, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Yoochun menyumpal mulut sang magnae dengan paha ayam goreng.

"HAHAHAHA.."

.

.

.

"**HAPPY 10****TH**** ANNIVERSARRY TVXQ"**

.

.

.

**PS (A FEW DAYS AGO): **

"Hyung, kau yakin akan melanjutkan ini semua?"

"Sebentar lagi saja, ini sangat seru, Kau lihat, bukan hanya Yunho yang tertipu.." jawab Jaejoong terkekeh.

.

.

.

-THE END-

Hahahaha.. Mianhae, ne yeorobun.. Kimmy mau kabur aja sebelum disate masa..

Once again, HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARRY TVXQ! ! ! AKTF! ! !


End file.
